The Girl Who Changed Everything
by Sexy-Foxface
Summary: What if four tributes survived the 74th Hunger Games instead of only Peeta and Katniss? The fight for survival and love is on. Love, bloodlust, betrayal and courage will all play a role in this struggle to survive against all odds. I was never supposed to fall in love in these wicked Games, but that one boy the most brutal of all tributes he changed everything.
1. And So It Begins

**So first of all I don't own the hunger games. This is my first fan fiction story so it's probably going to be a little rough any advice or helpful criticism would be greatly appreciated. **

My name is Zoey Anne Nightshade I was a tribute in the 74th annual Hunger Games and this is my story of love, betrayal, bloodlust, and courage.

The day before the reapings take place in District 9.

Every year since I was twelve, time has felt warped on the day of the Reaping. I let the minutes fly out of my hands and don't realize it. What seems like a short while is much, much longer. Entrapped in my own mind, I am clutched by my thoughts. I worry for many things at the present. Tomorrow the reapings for the 74th annual Hunger Games will take place. I worry that my older brother Stark who is the only family I have left who has his name entered at least forty times will get drawn to be a tribute. I worry for myself only a small amount, but more than anything I worry for Emerson Andrew Ludwig. He is my best friend the only person in this world I can really rely on. If I lost him to the capitol I don't know what I would do with myself. I would lose all hold on reality and slip away I just know it. At least if my name is drawn my parents won't have to watch me get killed on live television since my mother died giving birth to me seventeen years ago and my father died in a hunting accident when I was fifteen and Stark was sixteen. And ever since then we have been living with Emerson and his family which includes his twin brother Damien, his twelve year old sister Erica and his mother and father June, and Andrew.

"Zoey get up we can't be late again!" Emerson calls from outside my room that I share with his sister. "And what if I'm not in the mood for school today," I holler back at him. I hear the door open and turn over and pull the blankets over my head. In a split moment I'm being pulled out of bed and onto the floor. "I don't think so you're not leaving me alone at the prison called school so get ready," Emerson looks at me with that cocky grin of his that makes all the girls melt. I get up and push him out the door get changed brush my hair and head downstairs.

By the time I get to the kitchen everyone, but Emerson has already left to start their day. "It's about time you got down here." All I do is glare at him and shake my head. "Hey are you alright I didn't hurt you pulling you out of bed did I?" Emerson asks with concern in his voice. He only acts like this with me. Both of us know we don't have to act tough, or put on a fake facade when were together. With him I feel completely at ease which helps with mornings like these. "I'm fine just worried for tomorrow is all," I answer. "Look don't worry okay I promise that no one that we care about will get selected as tribute. Besides I would never let the capitol take you away from me," He tells me this as he drapes his arm around me and gives me a hug. We leave and walk to school to meet up with the rest of our group which includes: Damien Ludwig, my brother Stark, Aaric Cohen, Griffin Maddox, Auralee Mercer, and Zane Hurst.

The school day goes by in a blur. The day consists of everyone talking about the games and who may volunteer as a tribute. Everyone knows that District 9 hasn't won the games in twenty years. The last victor was Caleb Hale who won back when he was eighteen. When the final bell rings Emerson and I walk to our meeting place in the woods that line the out skirts of our town. This is the place where we can just sit and practice shooting bows. Here in District 9 most of the older kids can to some extent use a bow and arrow some better than others. My father taught me how to use a bow, fight hand to hand combat, and I have amazing talent using a whip. My father always worried about Stark, or I getting drawn as tributes, so he trained us, so that way if we ever had to go to the games we would at least stand a small chance of survival. Emerson is the only person alive that knows I can be deadly with a whip, but I have never seen anyone use one in the Games, so there would be a small chance of me being able to get my hands on one. Once were in the woods I take my bow that is hidden in the hallow of a tree and take a few practice shots. I don't have a terrible shot, but I'm not the best. I shoot an arrow into a tree and just stare at it for a moment. I think to myself would I ever be able to strike down another human being. As I ponder this thought I feel tears well up in my eyes. I feel Emerson pull me to him and embrace me. "Please Zoey don't worry I can't stand to see you this upset. You're not going to get drawn," Emerson tries to soothe me, but it's not working. "Emerson my name is in that draw 38 times... But that's not my biggest concern. I worry for Stark, Damien, Erica, and you," my voice trails off. Emerson says nothing. He can promise that none of us will get drawn all he wants, but he knows that he can't guarantee anything. We sit there in the woods embraced in a hug for hours in silence. I try to enjoy this moment as much as I possibly can. Once the sun starts to set we walk back home, and I immediately go to my room I feel exhausted for some reason and need as much strength as I can get for tomorrow.


	2. The Day Everything Changed

Reaping Day

Today is it. Today will either be a day of celebration because none of us had our names drawn to be a tribute, or today is the day everything will be turned upside down. I'm not ready to face today and I know that, but with the little strength I have I pull myself out of bed and put on a pale purple dress that belonged to my mother. I brush out my hair and apply a small amount of makeup. I look at myself in the mirror and I almost don't recognize myself. My green eyes seem too large and they scream that I'm afraid for the upcoming events. All I can do is shake my head and turn to go downstairs where I know everyone will be waiting in a bitter silence.

I reach the bottom of the stairs and take a seat at the table beside Emerson. "You look nice," his voice sounds unsteady. "Thanks," I mumble into a piece of toast. June walks into the room and tells us to hurry up as it's time to leave. I look at Damien who tries to give me a reassuring nod, and I can see that Erica is terrified since this is her first reaping. The only person not present is Stark. "He already left awhile ago," Emerson said as if he just read my thoughts.

I walk with Emerson, Damien, and Erica we are all fairly silent for the most part. I watch as Damien tries to cheer up his little sister, "Hey listen to me Erica your name is in there once it's going to be fine. Some other poor kids are going to be chosen I just know it so try to cheer up." Erica tries to smile but it's an ill attempt. We arrive at the square and take Erica to her section. I hug her and whisper to her before going over to my own section, "Look don't worry we won't let them take you." She hugs me back and I try to lift my chin and appear confident as Emerson and I reach our age group. We wait until a small perky lady named Sierra Turow takes the stage. The sight of her makes me sick. She walks to the podium with an upbeat step and gives the crowd a superficial smile. I can't stand these capitol people. To them today is a great day where fresh meat is chosen to kill for their entertainment, it's disgusting. "Welcome everyone to the 74th annual Hunger Games I can't wait to get things started!" she chirps in a singsong voice. I let her voice blur into the background as she goes on about the history of Panem and such. This speech is not new to me. Once the speech is over I watch with steady eyes as Sierra approaches the large glass bowl containing the names of the females in our district. "Let us start with the girls shall we," Sierra sends another smile at the crowd. I reach for Emerson's hand and hold it tight. I wait with bated breath as she unfolds the small slip of paper that will announce someone's death sentence. "The female tribute for District 9 is Erica Ludwig," Sierra announces.

I feel Emerson tense up beside me and know one of his worst fears has just come true. I watch as small young Erica so innocently walks towards the stage. No, I think to myself no 12 year old should have to face the horrors that lurk in that arena. I start to walk forward when I feel Emerson's hands on my shoulders. "Zoey what are doing? Please don't do this to me," He already knows what I'm about to do. "I volunteer," I shout over the crowd before Sierra even has the chance to ask. I step away from Emerson's grasp I know this will hurt him to watch me walk away, but I can't let Erica become a tribute not after all her family has done for Stark and I. As I stride towards the stage I see my brother. I can see the pity and understanding in his eyes. He knows I'm trying to do the right thing, but in the process I'm hurting the ones close to me. As I approach the stage I see Erica walking back to her family tears pouring down her face. It's the right thing to do I keep repeating to myself. "And what is your name young lady?" Sierra asks me. "Zoey Nightshade," I try to keep my voice steady. I need to appear under control if I want to even stand a chance. Sierra smiles at me and addresses the crowd, "What a brave soul to take the place of a child. Now let's draw the male tribute." If I wasn't scared before I sure as hell was now. I watch as the male tribute is chosen and beg for that name to be anyone other than Emerson. And I got that wish because Emerson wasn't chosen. "Stark Nightshade," Sierra reads the name of the male tribute.

No, this can't be happening. I can't be forced to fight against my brother. Stark reaches the stage I see no emotion on his face. "Well isn't this interesting looks like we have a pair of siblings. Do we have any volunteers?" Sierra asks. I shoot a look at Emerson and shake my head. If he volunteers I might just kill him. Nobody volunteers. "Well then looks like we have our tributes from District 9 for the 74th Annual Hunger Games," I can just see that Sierra is quite happy with this turn out. I turn and shake my brother's hand. I still have no idea what he is thinking his face is completely wiped of any signs of what he may be feeling at this moment. The crowd then cheers and Stark and I are led to the City Hall for our final goodbyes.


	3. Sad Farewells

I am led to a lovely furnished room where I take a seat on a plush couch and prepare myself for the toughest hour I might ever have to face. First my group from school including: Aaric, Griffin, Auralee, and Zane come to say goodbye. They don't stay long they must know all I want right now is to see Emerson. "You'll do great Zoey, I mean we all know you can kick some ass in a fight," Aaric tries to cheer me up. "Just come back to us soon it won't be the same around here without you," Auralee tells me with tears in her eyes. "I'll try my best," Is all I'm able to tell them. They all give me a hug and wish me luck one last time and leave getting on with their lives.

I wait only a few more moments until Erica comes bursting into the room and hugs me. June, Andrew and Damien all come in after her. "Why would you volunteer for me Zoey? I know you're just trying to be nice, but what about Emerson you mean alot to him you know?" For someone so young Erica can be so mature. "I couldn't let you go and you know that. You wouldn't even stand a chance," Erica looks at me with tear filled eyes as I tell her this. Andrew walks over and lifts up Erica. "Come on honey she still has a few more people to talk to. Good luck Zoey," I give him a nod as he takes Erica from the room. "What you did was truly an honourable thing Zoey and we will forever be grateful you saved our daughter, but losing you will give me the same pain you realize that?" June gives my shoulders a squeeze and also leaves the room. "Look I'll make this brief cause I know you just want to see Emerson right now, but thanks and go kick some ass and get back home okay?" Damien gives me a hug while he says this. "I can't make any promises, but I'll give it my best," Damien then leaves and I'm left alone, but only for a brief moment.

When the doors open again I can't help myself but running into Emerson's arms. We don't even say anything at first I just let him hold me while I let the tears fall for the first time. "Zoey... I don't even know what to say to you right now. I know you saved my sister, but watching you on that screen may even be worse. You're such a sweet girl and you mean the world to me," Emerson then does something I never thought he would have the guts to do. He lightly touches my chin and lifts my face to meet his. Our lips touch and it's better than anything I thought I could imagine. His lips are soft and I can feel the horrors of today melting away. "I'll be here for you no matter what I see on that television," He looks steadily into my eyes. "Are you sure? I mean the arena changes people. What if I become some bloodthirsty monster and kill several tributes. Will you still care for me then? And what about Stark coming home means in the worst case scenario I might have to end his life,'" I know what I'm asking seems like an unfair question, but I need to know his answer. "You're his younger sister I can tell you he would die to protect you and in the arena it may come down to that. And I don't care what you have to do in that arena I just want you to come back home to me," His answer makes me feel slightly better and also uneasy at the same time. The door opens and a Peacekeeper enters and tells Emerson it's time to leave. "You know how to fight you'll stand a better chance in there then most of those tributes," Emerson kisses me one last time and I watch him walk away for what I think will be the last time. Then I am left alone with nothing but my thoughts. They all seem to have so much faith in me and I don't understand why. I will be up against tributes that have been trained since birth to kill. I mean I have been training just in case I was reaped for several years now, but all I can hope for is that my skills will pay off.

I am then escorted by two Peacekeepers to the train that will lead me to my death. I walk along through the streets where all of District 9 watches. We arrive at the train station and capitol people with cameras storm the place. I put on my cockiest grin and appear to seem like I wouldn't rather be anywhere then here. I catch a glimpse of Stark and see that he seems to be playing the uninterested card. He appears bored with this atmosphere and seems like he's ready to get these games started. Here we are approached by Sierra and the last District 9 victor Caleb and are led onto the train. Once the doors shut and the cameras are left behind us do I allow myself to run to my only brother and hold him.


	4. When I First Laid Eyes on Him

Stark holds me like he did when our father passed away. I feel safe in his arms like a child as if he could protect me from the world. Even though I know this is false. "Zoey... My sweet little sister I promise I'll do all I can to protect you," I look up at him and say, "Why cause you don't think I can take care fo myself in that arena?" "Don't put words in my mouth you know that's not what I meant," Stark argues back. "Alright well if this little family feud is over I would like you two to join me at the table for lunch, so we can chat strategy," Caleb announces to us.

I take a seat at a large table that is covered in more food then I have ever seen. As if on impulse I begin to eat more food then I probably ever have had in my life time. "Well, so this was quite the twist of events that I've landed two tributes that are siblings most tragic. I'm sure we could use this to our advantage though," Caleb talks to the pair of us. "So I'm guessing you're going to want to know our strengths?" Stark asks. Caleb nods. "Well we can both fight in hand to hand combat and shoot a bow. I'm better at combat, but Stark has a better shot then I do," I explain. "Oh, and apparently Zoey is deadly with a pair of whips," Stark tells Caleb. All I can think is how on earth did he know that only Emerson is suppose to know my secret. Stark can obviously tell by the look on my face that I'm shocked and unimpressed at the moment. "Emerson told me after we were reaped. He figured you wouldn't say anything, so he told me that way I could tell Caleb here and he can figure out how you can use that to your advantage," Stark explains. Curse Emerson for knowing me so well. I know it's not really a big deal, but that was a secret between Emerson and I and I'm hurt that he would think this would be something I would keep to myself even though I probably wouldn't have told Caleb I could use whips anyways. "I don't understand why it's such a big deal that I tell Caleb," "It is a big deal I need to know your strengths and weaknesses that way I can help you survive," Caleb cuts me off in mid sentence. "Okay, so my advice is Zoey you stay away from the whips in training and Stark stay away from the bows. Save those talents for the private sessions to show off your skills." "But I've never even seen whips in any games yet at least not ones that could do any real damage," I say slightly frustrated. "Look just leave that one to me. Now I've got stuff to attend to I'll meet you back here after dinner to watch the reapings," Caleb says as he leaves the compartment. I decide to do the same I don't exactly feel like talking to anyone at the moment. I make my way through the train until I reach a room with my name on it. I go inside and lie down on the bed and drift off into a restless sleep.

I'm awaken by a pounding on the door. "Zoey you already missed dinner, but you need to get out here to watch the reapings," I hear Sierra's singsong voice drift through the door. I sigh and pull myself from the bed and make my way to the main compartment. I reach the main compartment and take a seat next to Stark on the couch that sits in front of a large television. "It's about time you decided to join us," Caleb directs this comment at me and all I do is shrug. Caleb continues, "Okay, so I want you to really pay attention and after tell me who you think the biggest threats may be." The screen is turned on and the Capitol symbol appears then fades. A perky blonde then appears on screen and begins to talk, "So today the reapings of the 74th annual Hunger Games took place and I must say it was quite the eventful day alot of drama and excitement took place. Without further ado here is your 24 tributes Panem." District one is your typical careers. A large looking boy and a lovely girl that could probably easily slit my throat. Then I watch the District 2 reapings and that's when I see him for the first time. He appears perfect, tall, broad shoulders, perfect blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes. I can't help, but think he's an attractive guy. He looks about my age and is one of those careers that looks like he has been trained since birth to be a tribute. I watch as he volunteers before a name is even drawn and he cockily strides towards the stage where he tells all of Panem his name. "Cato Valentine." His voice is smooth and velvety. "Wow, try not to drool all over the place." I turn to Stark and glare at him. "I am not drooling thank you very much," I snap at him. "Sure you're not," All Stark does is shrug then turn back towards the television. I ignore him and pay attention back to the screen. It's strange watching myself and Stark getting reaped it just seems so surreal. The last reaping in District 12 was the most emotional. The girl tribute Katniss Everdeen also volunteered for a young girl who I found out was her sister. I guess I'm not the only one who selflessly volunteered instead of just for the fame and honour of being a tribute. By the end of the reapings I still can't get the image of that District 2 boy out of my head. I know it's just his looks drawing me to him but still. Caleb's voice snaps me back to reality, "Okay so who do you see as a threat?" "Both tributes from District 2 and the boy from 11," Stark says and I agree. "Oh and maybe that girl from 12 she looks like she could have some fight in her," I add. "Good observations. Now do you want to be trained together or separately?" "Separately," Stark and I both say simultaneously. Neither of us have to explain ourselves we just know it will be easier this way. "Alright now you should head to bed tomorrow will be a long day," Caleb instructs us. We both get up and head our separate ways. I lie in bed and try to think of a strategy and after what seems like hours I finally decide on what angle I want to play. I'm going to be the most confident and cockiest tribute there is and show that I have no fears and am sure that I will get home. I want the other tributes to fear me. I'm also going to show my strengths in training and try to get in with the careers for they could help me on my way to becoming the victor. With all this decided I finally drift off to sleep.


	5. Girl of the Hunt

In my dreams I see Cato confidently striding up to the stage telling Panem his name. He looks like one of the boys your mother would warn you to stay away from but you wouldn't listen. When I finally wake up the image of Cato is still there I then think of Emerson and I feel guilty and ashamed. Emerson pretty much told me he loved me and here I am drooling over some other boy that is going to try to kill me in the near future. My thoughts are interrupted when Sierra strides through the door. "Good morning dear time to get a move on your prep team is waiting to make you beautiful," How can she be happy with this job sending kids to their death? I get up and follow Sierra off the train. I never really looked out the windows, so I never caught a glimpse of the capitol, but now standing out here in the bright sun I see everything. I may hate the capitol, but being a girl from District 9 I can't help but stand here in awe of the beautiful towering city. "Zoey let's go your prep team has their work cut out for them today," Sierra tells me and I feel slightly insulted by this comment. I guess according to capitol terms I'm not very beautiful just because I'm not dyed and pruned like everyone else in this dammed city.

We enter a brilliantly bright building and I follow Sierra into an elevator that takes us up many floors. We then walk in silence down a few more halls then into a white room. I take in my surroundings and see the many tools that will be used to prep me for today's opening ceremonies. They look more like torture tools to me. Three people await us. They are all brightly coloured and tattooed. Personally I think they look outrageous. I have to bite my tongue to keep myself from laughing. "Well look at what we have here. Hmm I think we can make this work. My name is Kane and this is Coralie and Lorraine," He points to a girl with pink hair then to a girl with rainbow hair. They both smile sweetly at me. "Well I'll leave you three to it," Sierra gives a small wave then leaves me alone with my prep team. "Well let's get started," Coralie says brightly. For the next three hours I am waxed, plucked, scrubbed, pruned, and slathered in different creams. By the time their done my skin feels raw. "Well I have to say we have done a decent job. Holden should be pleased," Lorraine exclaims. "I'm guessing Holden is my stylist?" I ask. "Yes in fact I am. Now put on a robe and follow me, so we can discuss your outfit for the ceremonies tonight," A man in his late twenties with jet black hair who must be Holden hands me a robe that I quickly put on the follow him into a lounge.

"Well looks like this year I have something to work with," he tells me. "I'm guessing I should take that as a compliment?" I ask. He nods his head. "Well for your costume I came up with a brilliant idea. For your district we usually focus on the animals that you hunt," He continues to talk, but all I can think is that they are going to place me in some ugly dress made of deer skin and place antlers on my head. "This year I want to go in a different direction I was thinking more along the lines of presenting you as a Goddess of the hunt." At these words I smile.

By the time Holden is finished with me I can't recognize myself in the mirror. I look fierce with my hair framing my face perfectly with beautiful dramatic make up. My dress is just breath taking. A pale blue dress that hugs my curves in all the right places, the sleeves draped along my arms perfectly and the dress shimmers when I move. My shoes twist up along my heels and make me appear much taller. This will take a lot of effort to walk in. Holden also gave me an elaborate bow that is decorated with silver intricate swirls that is placed on my back. I watch as Holden approaches me placing a helmet that more reselmbles some form of a crown on my head. "Now you look just like Artemis the Goddess of the hunt," He tells me. "Thank you Holden. I'm really going to knock them dead with this outfit." He smiles at me. "Well you better head out towards the carriages the ceremonies will be taking place soon I'll see you when there over," Holden says before he leaves the room. I catch one more glimpse of myself in the mirror. Zoey Nightshade girl of the hunt. I then turn and head towards the carriages.


	6. The Feeling of Butterflies

I feel beautiful and confident as I make my way down to where the carriages are waiting. I know some of the other tributes will be gathered around so I try to make sure I will appear like a tough competitor. I make my way through a large pair of doors and survey my surroundings. Not far from where I am standing I see him. Cato stands there talking to the boy who I'm pretty sure is from District 1. He looks great in his costume. I can feel my heart pounding and all I can do is yell to myself to calm the hell down I mean he is the enemy after all. While I have this conflict with myself I notice them both watching me. I take a deep breath and start to walk in the direction of my carriage. I realize that this path will force me to walk right pass them. I could however use this to my advantage if I want to get in with the careers I need to make a good first impression. I saunter in the direction of my carriage swaying my hips as I move. As I approached Cato I notice that he has the most enchanting eyes, blue as vibrant as the sky. They distract me and I trip myself on these damn heels. I begin to fall, but then I feel steady arms grip my elbow and waist and I am face to face with Cato. "You should be careful don't want to hurt yourself before the games even begin," He flashes me a brilliant smile. "I know it's just these shoes I'm not exactly a heels kind of girl, "I laugh casually. "I'm Cato," He extends his hand to me and I take it and shake his hand. His hand is rough but firm. "I'm Zoey. Well I guess I should get over to my carriage," I smile at him. "I'll see you at training tomorrow," He flashes me another one of those smiles and I feel my heart skip. I finally reach my carriage and see Stark glaring at me. "Chatting up the enemy I see?" Stark questions me. "Don't patronize me Stark. I have my angle figured out, so don't question what I'm doing," I shoot back. "And I'm going to guess you want to get in with the careers. You realize that they will just betray you at the first chance they get?" Stark continues. "And I just won't give them that chance," I glare at him. "Look do what you think you have to, but just get in the carriage it's time to get these ceremonies over with," Stark just seems unimpressed. We both get into the carriage and prepare to present ourselves to all of Panem. I do have to admit the pair of us look striking in our hunter outfits they will definitely draw attention to us.

I wait nervously in the carriage as it begins to move. Once we come to a halt I feel the butterflies in my stomach go crazy. I try to calm down I need to appear cocky and confident which shouldn't be all that hard. The doors of the carriage open and it's our turn to be presented. I hear a voice overhead, "Here are your tributes from District 9 Zoey and Stark Nightshade." With Stark at my side we gracefully make our way down the path where screaming capitol people cheer for us. I flash the most dazzling smile I can muster. The energy of the crowd is almost enchanting. I find it easy to get into the role I'm about to present. I smile and wave to the crowd and say above the cheers, "Say hello to your next victor Panem." The crowd cheers at my confidence. Once we come to the end of the aisle we are led into a vast room where the rest of the tributes that have already been presented wait. I get a few glares from some of the tributes I'm guessing they don't like my cockiness. Too bad it's all just a fake role I'm playing in reality my heart is pounding in my ears right now as I hope my little act wasn't too much. As we watch the rest of the ceremonies on a large screen Cato approaches me. "Well looks like someone is a little confident," He says into my ear. "Well I have all the rights to be, "I whisper back into his ear. He smiles playfully at me. "Cato can you come here I have something to discuss with you," His district partner Clove calls out. "Well if you think you have what it takes we should perhaps train together tomorrow and see if you have the skills to back up this confidence of yours," Cato says in that velvety voice of his. I nod my head, "I'd love to," I smile slyly. I watch as he walks back to the careers. I look at Stark and all he does is shake his head. Once all the tributes have finished being presented we are led by our mentors to the training building and brought to our own separate floors one for each district that will be our home for the following two weeks, "Well I think that went rather well, now let's eat and watch the ceremonies," Caleb says to Stark and I.

I grab some food and sit on the couch in front of the television and get comfortable. The ceremonies begin and we watch as the tributes are presented. Some are more memorable than others. Once Stark and I are shown I can see that Stark just looks emotionless next to me who is smiling and waving. "You did a pretty good job of selling yourselves to Panem it appears as if they liked the pair of you," Caleb says. "You don't think I over did it do you?" I ask "I think you played it perfectly dear. All of Panem will be expecting you to be a tough tribute," Sierra answers. I smile at her comment. "Caleb what would you say if I told you I'm going to attempt to make an alliance with the careers," I ask. "I wouldn't stop you. They could greatly increase your chances of winning as long as you watch your back and don't let them get to you first," Caleb says. I nod and turn my attention back to the last part of the ceremonies. When District 12 is presented all of the capitol cheers loudly for Katniss and Peeta. Their costumes make them appear to be on fire and they are completely breath taking. "The girl who was on fire," I mumble. "That is how they are going to remember her. This is defiantly going to draw attention to the pair of them. If they do well in training they are going to become a great threat to both of you, so watch yourselves with those two," Caleb says intensely. Once the ceremonies come to an end I say good night and reach my room. I take a long shower to get all of the makeup off me and collapse into bed and fall into a deep sleep.


	7. Don't Underestimate Me

When I awake for a moment I forget where I am. I feel as if the last two days have been nothing, but a dream and I want to awake in my small bed back at District 9 and get ready to head to school with Emerson. In reality I know I will probably never see him again. Once my brain is fully awake I remember I'm in the training building. I pull myself from bed shower and get ready for training. I put on a pair of tight pants and a tank top and apply some makeup. I want to look my best if I'll be training with Cato today. Once I'm ready I head down to the dining area for something to eat. Once I arrive Caleb and Stark are already there. Once Stark sees me he immediately stops talking. "Good morning," I say to the both of them. Stark nods in my direction, but says nothing. He was probably just talking about me trying to figure out the best way to get himself home. I know this is an unfair judgement, but really why would he sacrifice his own life just to save mine even if I am his sister. "Morning Zoey, have you figured out what you want to do today?" Caleb asks. "Yes, I'll be training with the boy from District 2," I tell him. "I see your plan is already well on its way then," Caleb asks. "Yes I don't think getting in with the careers should be too hard as long as I play my cards right," I continue. "Good just keep me posted on your progress then. Well you two should head down to the training area you don't want to be late," Caleb instructs us both. Stark and I both get up and head down to the training area in an icy silence.

As soon as we arrive we separate from each other and I survey the rest of the tributes. Most are either alone, or in small groups. I notice the pair from District 12 are together they seem inseparable I wonder if they realize that will make things worse for them in the long run. I notice Cato and he waves me over. I confidently stride towards the group of careers. "This is Zoey the girl I was telling you about yesterday," Cato addresses the careers. Cato introduces them to me. The District 1 careers are Marvel and Glimmer, his partner from District 2 is Clove, and the District 4 tributes are Calypsa, and Cooper. "Hmmm you don't really look like much, but Cato seems convinced that you'll be a tribute we may want on our side," Clove says seeming bored. "Well I am trust me you'll see today that I won't be easy to kill off," I say cockily. After a brief introduction from a capitol trainer we are allowed to freely go to stations. "So, where are you off to first then?" Cato asks. "I think I'll go show off my skills in the hand to hand combat station," I tell him. Cato and Clove begin to laugh, "I'm sorry sweetheart, but you don't look like the type that would be able to take anyone down in a fight," Cato continues to laugh. "I'll show you," I say angrily. I storm over to the hand to hand combat station. "Do you have dummies I can practice my skills on?" I ask the instructor in charge. "Yes we do. We have different levels from beginner to intermediate. You may also choose a weapon if you like," He explains to me. I browse the weapon selection and examine a pair of gloves that have killer claws attached to the knuckles. These will do just perfectly. I put them on and tell the instructor to put the dummies on the intermediate level. "Are you sure kid? We can't have you getting hurt on the first day," He tells me. "Just put the damn thing on the hardest level and I'll show you what I'm capable of," I snap. I step into the ring and see that Cato and Clove stand near by watching to see what happens. I close my eyes and focus all my energy. When I open my eyes I see several human like dummies with weapons begin to approach me. Now this is what I call real practice. I run towards my first target sending my weapon straight through its throat. I whirl around and quickly and gracefully take out another two targets. I have never felt so alive and this feeling startles me. I lose focus for a second and I am knocked to the ground. I kick out my feet and knock down the dummy. I quickly pounce on it and stab it straight through the head. I leap up and jump onto the shoulders of a charging enemy. I use this force to leap up and strike down another two targets. In a span of another ten minutes I have taken down all forty targets. I look at the stunned faces of Cato and Clove and soon realize half the training centre is staring at me. "I told you not to underestimate me," I sneer at Cato. "Well then I guess I won't be making that mistake again," Cato says. "Whatever I'm not that impressed I'm off to go throw knives," Clove walks away from us. I already have the feeling her and I are not going to get along. "Well I'm sure the rest of the careers are going to have no issue with this, but Zoey we want you in our alliance," Cato tells me. I smile, "And that's not an issue with me either." The rest of the morning goes by in a blur. I practice using swords and spears and spend some time making snares and identifying plants. At lunch the careers officially accept me into their alliance. Mission successfully completed already. The next week and a half of training goes by faster than I expect. I spend almost all my time training with Cato. For someone I have only just met I feel close to him. We flirt with each other alot and I didn't care I will deal with the consequences at a much later date.

I wake up on the last day we would be able to train with weapons feeling uncertain with myself. I knew I was developing feelings for Cato and all I could do was ignore those feelings. The morning went by quickly and we headed down to lunch. When we sat down I could see that Clove was in a horrible mood. She looked about ready to kill. The conversation was mainly about who we wanted dibs on to kill. "Zoey do you want dibs on the death of your brother?" Marvel asked me with a smirk. "Of course I do," I slyly answer back. All though I knew I would never be able to do such a thing. "I still don't understand why we accepted you into our alliance Nightshade," Clove spits at me. "Excuse me where the hell did that come from?" I ask her with a hint of hate in my voice. "Oh I've felt this way since day one thought you would have figured that one out for yourself by now," she snaps back. "Clove enough," Cato shouts at her. "Stay out of this Cato. We all know you have the hots for little miss District 9 over here and I want to make it loud and clear I want dibs on killing this little brat when were done using her!" At this comment I stand up and Clove does the same. I can feel the eyes of everyone in the room on us. "You won't be able to kill anyone you say you'll be able to kill your own brother well I highly doubt that!" Clove continues to shout insults at me. At this point I'm blinded by anger this girl has really gotten on my last nerve. I snatch a knife from the table and throw it in her direction. The knife sails just past her ear and lodges itself into the wall. "I want to see you try and kill me it won't be as easy as you think!" I yell at her and turn on my heels and head back towards the training arena. She's just trying to mess with my head I mean Cato does not have the hots for me. I mean we are in an alliance but only for so long. In my anger I don't hear the footsteps of someone behind me until they shout my name. At first I figure it will be Cato, but when I turn around it turns out its Peeta the boy from 12. "What the hell do you want district 12?" I shout at him. "I just wanted to see if you're alright?" He asks me. "And why would you care?" I spit back. "Look I get it. I know you're not as tough as everyone believes. I mean someone who was willing to selflessly volunteer to be a tribute can't be all bad just don't let them get to you." I look at him confused. "I don't get it why are you here trying to comfort me?" I ask Peeta. "Were still human aren't we? I mean even here it's still okay to show compassion. I realize this must be hard with your brother being the other tribute from 9, but I understand," He explains to me. "You love that girl from 12 don't you? That's why you understand cause you know what it's like to be put up against someone you care about," I already know his answer before he says it. "Yes I do. I've loved her for as long as I can remember. I can't believe I'm telling you this," His voice trails off. I place my hand on his shoulder, "Thanks, and don't worry your secret is safe with me," I smile then decide to spend the rest of the afternoon in my room as I don't feel like facing Cato, or anyone for that matter.

I spend the rest of the day drifting in and out of sleep thinking of my conversation with Peeta I do not understand that boy. Tomorrow we have the private sessions to show off our skills. Then prep for the interviews that take place in two days. Only three more days until the games begin.


	8. Target on My Back

The next day when I arrive in the dining area I can see that everyone is on edge. I don't blame them our private sessions take place today and were all nervous. My nerves only allow me to eat a small amount. "Alright listen up you two, your scores are going to determine if you'll get sponsors, or not. Stark you need to shoot better than you ever have and as for you Zoey pick the most deadly whip they have and show them this supposed talent that you have," Caleb instructs us. Once were done eating Stark and I head towards the most nerve wracking hour of our lives.

When we arrive I see that most tributes except the careers are nervous. I notice Cato and we lock eyes for a moment then he gives me a reassuring smile. I haven't spoken to him since the incident at lunch yesterday and this makes me realize he never did deny liking me. As if the games weren't going to be hard enough I have to like Cato and then there's the whole thing with Emerson. I'm so lost in thought I don't even realize it's my turn to go. "Good luck Zoey," Starks voice almost startles me since we have basically ignored each other since this all started. I stride into the room with grace with my head held high ready to get my hands on some whips. I slip two daggers into my belt then pick up two wickedly bladed whips. I make my way to the centre all eyes on me and take a deep breath. In one swift movement I throw both daggers into the air and take the whips and send one at each dagger. The ends of the whips easily curve around the daggers holding them steady for a brief moment. In that time I use all my momentum to aim the whips towards the targets that are forty yards away. Both daggers are released from the whip's grasp and sail through the air and hit the bull's eye. I focus again and begin to twirl the whips dangerously close to my body knowing that one mistake could easily end my life. I gracefully and fluidly move across the room lacing the whips through the air causing them to create sparks when they graze each other. I move slightly closer towards the dummies and send one whip through a dummies neck and the other through a different dummies heart to show off my accuracy. I continue piercing the dummies until every single one has fake blood spewing from their neck, or heart. I smile mischievously at the game makers. Zoey Nightshade of District 9 I'm here to make sure the games turn out to be very interesting this year. I give a small bow then leave, quite content with my performance. Once I reach District 9's floor I am bombarded with questions right away from Sierra and Caleb. "How did it go? You didn't mess up did you?" Caleb asks. "I think it went alright I couldn't really tell," I answer. "Well I guess we will just have to wait until they announce the scores this evening," Sierra states. The rest of the day seems to drag by and when the time to announce the scores comes around my butterflies return. We all sit with our eyes glued to the screen as the scores are shown.

District 1:

Marvel Blanchard - 8

Glimmer Spalding -7

District 2:

Cato Valentine - 10

Clove Winterspring - 9

District 3:

Darren Blair - 7

Adara Dillard - 5

District 4:

Cooper Knox - 8

Calypsa Diamond - 8

District 5:

Ace Vinson -5

Fallon Abbott – 8

District 6:

Barlow Noel – 4

Lyra Holcomb – 6

District 7:

Carter Mccloud – 8

Nerissa Naylor – 6

District 8:

Dane Ezell – 5

Thyra Edmondson – 5

District 9:

Stark Nightshade – 10

Zoey Nightshade – 12

District 10:

Enix Guillory – 2

Zena Coyle – 4

District 11:

Thresh Rowan – 10

Rue Huntley – 7

District 12:

Peeta Mellark – 8

Katniss Everdeen – 11

Instantly the room is filled with cheers and congratulations. I scored a twelve I didn't think I impressed the game makers that much. I can't help but smile and hug Stark who scored a ten. "Congratulations, but I hope you realize that these scores will put targets on our backs," Stark says in a serious tone. "I know," I say quietly. In a moment we are both being embraced by Sierra. "My God I have never seen such great scores this defiantly puts the odds in our favour," She exclaims. "I also don't think I will have any problems setting both of up with sponsors," Caleb smiles. After some more celebrations I decide to turn in for the night. While I begin to drift off to sleep I realize I may have received the highest score, but other's received almost just as high scores. Katniss scored an eleven and Cato had a ten. At least now I know who may pose as a threat to me.


	9. I Wish This Moment Could Last

So please review my story I want to see if people are reading it still so I know if I should keep writing or not thanks!

I wake up to Sierra pounding on my door. "Zoey I'm growing tired of having to wake you up every day we have to prep you for your interview tomorrow so get up and get out here," Her voice lacks its usually annoying sing song tone, must be from the fact that the games are only two days away. Once I get to the dining area Caleb decides I shall spend 5 hours with Sierra learning proper etiquette for these interviews. Then after I will spend another five hours with him to figure out how I should present myself to Panem. The next five hours with Sierra turn out to be hell. She makes me practice walking around in 7 inch heels and I nearly break my ankle. By the time the five hours are over my feet are killing me and both Sierra and I are frustrated. "Let's just hope Holden doesn't make you wear huge high heels tomorrow otherwise you'll just embarrass yourself. Now off you go it's Caleb's turn to deal with you," She waves me away. With Caleb we both agree that I should continue to stick with my act. I need to let all of Panem know that I'm not here to play games, I'm here to win and my private session reflects that. After dinner I decide to go to bed I need to be well rested for my interview tomorrow.

Today is the last day before we are all sent to our deaths and here I am worrying about my interview. My prep team wakes me and gets to work at once. By six Holden has me dressed in a simple black dress that criss-cross in the back. My hair is done is cute loose curls and my makeup is neutral but still beautiful. "I look so much older. Oh and thanks for the shoes with no heels," I smile to Holden. "Well I figured you would be nervous enough you don't need to be worrying about tripping over some ridiculous shoes," Holden laughs. Sierra then enters the room and tells me its times to go. "You look lovely by the way," she tells me. "Thanks," I respond. I am taken to a beautiful building that houses the Hunger Game interviews. We meet up with Stark and Caleb and only have to wait a few moments until all the tributes are called on stage. "Good luck to the both of you," Caleb smiles. I walk onto the stage and am nearly blinded by the lights. Thank God I am not wearing heels or I would have ended up on my face. "Ladies and Gentlemen may I present the 74th Annual Hunger Games tributes," Caesar Flickerman's voice booms. The entire stadium bursts into cheers. Once we are all seated Caesar begins the interviews. Each interview only lasts five minutes but Caesar is able to ask all the right questions in this time period. While Cato is interviewed he plays the tough card. "Well Cesar of course I'm the leader of the careers. I'm the toughest, strongest and best looking," Both Caesar and Cato laugh. The interviews continue until it is finally my turn. My stomach does flip flops as I reach the stage and take a seat. "Well Miss. Nightshade have I been dying to speak with you," Cesar says. "Well why is that?" I ask innocently. "Well you surprised all of Panem with your score of a twelve the first tribute to receive one. I mean you look like such a sweet young girl what deadly talent could you be harbouring?" He asks. All of Panem is intrigued by this question. "Well first let me say I get that a lot for some reason people just think I would be an easy kill, but I promise you that's not the case. You'll have to wait and see what my talent is." "I'm sure we will all be on the edge of our seats until that moment. Next question when you volunteered was it for the glory or another reason?" Cesar asks. "The girl I volunteered for her family took Stark and I in when our parents died and I felt like I owned this to them," I tell him. "What a touching story. One more question before you go how much more difficult do the games seem since your brother is also a tribute?" He asks. "He's the only family I have left, but I guess to rest of you it's just another twist to the games right," As soon as I answer I regret my choice of words. The buzzer goes off and the next interview starts. I know those were not the best choice of words, but I couldn't stop myself. The interviews wrap up with Peeta proclaiming his love to Katniss. All of Panem must be in hysterics at the moment. I mean two tributes supposedly in love how much richer could you get. Finally the interviews are over and we leave the stage. As I walk towards the training centre I feel a hand on my shoulder and hear Cato's voice in my ear, "Meet me on the roof of the training centre in an hour." He then walks off with Clove. I have no idea what to expect and I probably shouldn't go, but I know I will anyways.

Once we arrive back at the training centre I head straight to my room. I wait impatiently for the hour to pass then sneak off to the elevator and up to the roof. I reach the roof and instantly the wind whirls around me. The air is warm and it's peaceful and quiet up here. I walk towards the ledge and peer over the city. "It really is beautiful," I turn around to the sound of Cato's voice. "I didn't think you would come," He says as he walks closer to me. "And why is that?" I ask him. "Well after what Clove said the other day I thought you would much rather avoid me," He explains. "Well I didn't figure what she said was true," "Well it was," He says. I realize how close we are and I pray that he can't hear my heart beating. Cato then places his hands gently on my face and draws our lips together. His kiss feels different then when Emerson kissed me. It feels more desperate for the need of human connection. I kiss him back with all the passion I can come up with. Cato draws away from me for a moment and takes my hand. "Follow me." He leads me farther down the roof into a gorgeous garden. We sit in the middle of several kinds of flowers and he kisses me again. He intertwines his hands into my hair and draws me closer to him. I realize this will be my last chance for real human connection and I want this to last forever. After a few more moments I realize what I want. "I want you to make love to me Cato," I whispered into his ear. He smiles at me and does exactly that. Right there in the middle the garden on top of the training building the night before the Hunger Games Cato and I make love for the first time. I have never felt so connected to another person and at this moment I don't care about the consequences. When we finish Cato wraps his arms around me and holds me tight. "I wish we didn't have to meet here," Cato says quietly. "I know, but I can live with this for now," I answer. Not for one moment do I let myself think that Cato could just be trying to mess with my head. "We should probably go. We need our rest for the games tomorrow," Cato helps me to my feet as he says this. He walks with me to my room. "Goodnight," Cato kisses me one last time and I head into my room. I collapse into bed and cry myself to sleep.


	10. Let The Games Begin

Hey guys so it's finally time for me to write about the actually games and I'm pretty excited I have lots of ideas! So please review when you can because it keeps me motivated to keep updating thanks :)

My dreams are plagued by the images of Emerson and Cato. A voice echoes in my head demanding me to choose between them. I watch myself walk towards Cato and then watch as I approach him he takes a knife and tries to plunge it into my heart I wake up screaming in a panic. I sit there with my head in my knees sobbing. I gave myself to him and it pains me to think that all this could just be a part of the games. I lay there in silence until Holden enters my room. "Morning Zoey, I need you to go shower, so I can get you prepped for today," His voice sounds grim. I have to drag myself from the bed and into the shower. I watch the water swirl down the drain and wish my emotions would go away that easily. Once I get out Holden helps me into my outfit for the games. I am placed into a pair of pants, a belt, hiking boots, and normal shirt and a jacket. I clutch onto the necklace I have worn around my neck for as long as I could remember. I then remember Emerson gave it to me and I let go of it immediately. Holden and I sit in silence while he brushes back my hair and applies neutral makeup. "This makeup will not come off without the use of a certain face wash, so you won't have to worry about it smudging," Holden explains. "I'm pretty sure that would be the least of my worries," I say bitterly. Holden sighs, "It's time to go."

Holden leads me to a building full of hovercrafts. Peacekeepers then take us onto the one that will transport us to the arena. We take a seat in a compartment with no windows and food is served. "You need to eat something Zoey. You need all the strength you can get," Holden instructs me. I try to eat, but my nerves get the best of me and I can't even try to force down food. Once we arrive to where the games will take place we are taken underground area and are led to a small room were Holden and I sit on a couch together and wait. Holden takes my hands and says nothing. He may be one of the capitol people, but he has been nothing, but nice to me since I arrived. "Tribute's please step onto your platforms the games will begin shortly," A voice overhead announces. I get up and stride to the platform that will take me to the arena. Holden gives my hands a final squeeze. "I'm not going to stand here and make false promises to you. I just want you to know I have faith in you good luck," Holden says strongly. Glass closes around the platform and it begins to move up. Let the games begin.

Once the platform reaches the top I am bathed in light. The arena is a forested area. It's all trees as far as my eyes can see. I take in my surroundings. All 23 tributes stand not that far a distance from each other in a circle and in the middle of us stands the cornucopia gleaming in the sunlight. I see Cato and he looks at me and nods. My heart pounds violently against my ribcage. If I want to survive this blood bath I need to get my hands on a weapon. We all listen as a voice overhead begins the countdown, "Five... Four... Three... Two... One..." The gong sounds and I run faster than I ever have. I see a knife on the grass and snatch it up. As soon as I pick it up I see a female tribute charging at me. I throw the knife and it sinks itself into her neck. I watch as her body slumps to the ground. I am then thrown to the ground. My body aches from the impact. A large male tribute pins me down to the ground and puts his knees on my chest. "Well I thought killing you would be a little more difficult then this District 9," H sneers at me. In the corner of my eye I see the hilt of a dagger. I quickly reach out and grab it and slit his throat in one fluid motion. I feel the warm blood splash onto my skin. I feel sick to my stomach and push his lifeless body off of me. I turn towards the cornucopia and see Cato mercilessly fighting off tributes. I run in his direction when I see them my second weapon choice a pair of gloves with dangerous looking claws attached at the joints. I dive at them and put them on quickly. I look up and see a younger tribute who was trying to collect supplies look at me terrified. He gets up to run, but before he can I stab my claw like weapons straight into his chest and rip out his heart. His body falls to the ground and he dies instantly. "Well looks like you are more like us then I thought," Clove sneers at me. I drop to the ground I have already lost myself to the games.

Cato's voice snaps me back to the games, "We need to gather supplies and set up a base camp," He orders us. "There's a lake just over there," Cooper points out. We all decide we should set up camp beside the lake. Cato approaches and whispers into my ear, "Are you okay?" I can hear real concern in his voice. I'm too scared at what I am capable of to even say anything. Within a few hours our base is set up and we are ready to hunt. When our camp is finally set up we hear the canons symbolizing a tribute's death go off. It fires a total of seven times. Only seven teen us remain. I push away the images of the tributes that died by my hands. I did what I needed to survive is what I keep repeating to myself. I need to regain my composure and seem unaffected by the murders I've just committed. "Okay, so at nightfall Clove, Marvel, Zoey, and I will go hunting the remainder of you will guard the camp," Cato instructs us. While we wait for nightfall I notice a figure not far off from camp. I stand up and try to get a better look at who it is, but due to the setting sun I can only make out a shadowy figure, Cato notices what I'm looking at and jumps to his feet. "Looks like we have someone who just can't wait to die by our hands," Calypsa chimes. As we approach the figure I figure out who it is. It's the District 12 boy Peeta. "Well look who we have here its lover boy," Cato says menacingly. "I'm surprised that you even survived the bloodbath," Glimmer coos. "I hope you realize you've just walked into your death right?" I sneer at him. What one earth is Peeta thinking why would he just walk into the careers camp he must have a reason. "I'm here to propose an alliance," Peeta announces. "Why would we want you on our side?" Clove laughs. "You want Katniss dead don't you? Well I can help you get to her. I know her better than most of you know your own mothers," Peeta explains. "He has a point Cato she is one of our biggest threats," I say. Cato is silent for a moment while he thinks this over. "Fine you may join us for now, but I promise you lover boy if you make one mistake I'll end your life faster than you could tell your sweet Katniss you love her," Cato points his sword dangerously in Peeta's direction. "You won't have to worry about me," Peeta tries to assure us. "I'll get him set up with some equipment then. Come with me Peeta," I say to him. Once we are alone by the supplies I begin to question him. "What the hell are you doing? I thought you loved Katniss why are you trying to help us kill her?" "I have my reasons," He shrugs. I just shake my head. "Lover boy you'll be coming hunting with us might as well make sure you can at least fight," Cato announces. The five of us gather supplies and the hunt begins.


	11. Hidden Secrets

With a few daggers clipped to my belt and my metal claws I'm prepared for anything. We walk through the eerie woods silently. I wonder what Emerson must be thinking right now after watching me mercilessly kill those three tributes. "Look over there. Looks like someone was dumb enough to light a fire," Marvel chuckles. We silently and swiftly make our way towards the smoke towards our first victim of the night. I peer through the trees and I see a small girl huddled in a ball next to a fire. I pity her stupidity. "Well I see someone isn't too bright," Cato's voice slices through the silence. The girl whirls around terrified. She stands up to run but just trips and falls. We all laugh at her. Clove kneels next to the trembling figure, "Well how should we kill you off sweetie?" She asks. "Just kill her quickly," Peeta says quietly. "Hold your tongue lover boy I'm the one calling the shots," Cato says boldly. Peeta falls back into silence. The young girl sobs and tries to plead with us, "Please don't kill me please..." she chokes on her words. I feel mortified by this scene that I'm participating in. I know we are going to draw out her death just for our own personal reasons. My thoughts are interrupted when I hear her screams. Cato swings down with his sword and it sinks into her chest, blood profusely pours out immediately. "Let's go she will be dead within seconds," Cato announces. We stride away from the girl leaving her to die here in the woods alone. As we walk farther into the woods I say to the others, "Why haven't we heard the cannon announcing her death yet?" "I'll go check and see if she's still alive and if she is I'll finish her off," Peeta says as we walks off in the direction of the tortured tribute. As soon as he is out of ear shot Clove begins to argue, "Why don't we just kill him off now?" "Because he gives us an advantage to killing that Katniss girl," Marvel responds. "I agree with Clove he seems like a waste of time," I am cut off in mid sentence by the sound of the cannon. "As soon as Katniss is dead he will be next," Cato assures us. "She wasn't dead, but she is now," Peeta informs us. After another hour of hunting we decide to head back to camp. Only sixteen of us remain.

Once we get back to camp we decide who will get to rest first and who will take the first watch. I volunteer to take the first shift as I need time to clear my mind. "I'll stay up with you," Cato tells me. So much for alone time I guess. At least I'll be standing guard with Cato so it's not all bad. We sit by the fire while the rest of our group sleeps peacefully. I remain silent lost in thought. "I always wondered if I would be able to kill if I was sent into these games, I guess I got my answer," I think out loud. Cato moves closer to me and wraps his arm around my waist. "We do what we have to do in this arena that's how I see it," Cato answers. "Do you feel any remorse?" I ask. "No, why should I. Those other tributes were weak that is why they are dead and we are still alive. Only the strong survive the games," Cato states bravely. "What about the clever ones?" I ask. "They only last so long," is Cato's response. "You seem pretty sceptic when it goes to brains beating brawn," I tease him. "That's because it rarely happens." "But it has," I say. "But it won't in these games I assure you," The tone in his voice sends chills down my spine. "Also what we have between us we need to keep to ourselves. If the others knew about it they would think we were plotting against them," Cato whispers to me. I nod my head. I couldn't' agree more. Once our shift is over I wake up Calypsa and Peeta to take our place and as soon as I lay down I doze off.

I wake to the sounds of a horrendous laugh. I bolt up and see that down by the water's edge the careers have another tribute. I head over thinking I can persuade Cato to end their misery quickly instead of torturing the poor kid. "I wouldn't go over there," Peeta warns me. "And why is that?" I ask. They are torturing that poor boy, but I mean if you want to go join the fun be my guest," Peeta snarls at me. I glare at him and walk in the direction of my fellow careers. As I get closer I see they have the boy from 10 with the crippled foot. I watch as Cato laughs menacingly while he shoves the boys head under water repeatedly. The rest just laugh at this sight. "Just finish him off Cato," I say loudly. They all turn to me. "Awe is this a little too much for little Miss District 9," Glimmer coos. I glare at her and walk over to the boy and look into his eyes. He chokes on his words, "Please make them stop." I take my knife and slit his throat. "Boo you ended our fun," Calypsa complains. "There will be plenty of other tributes to 'play' with," I say. The rest of the careers except Cato head back to camp. "Zoey I'm sorry if that upset you," Cato begins. "Don't bother," I snap. We stand there for an awkward moment until he heads back to camp. I move farther away from the body, so that it can be taken away. Only fifteen of us remain.

Once I am farther down the lake I kneel at the edge and attempt to wash the blood that clings to my body. As I splash water onto my face I hear a snap from behind me. I stay motionless I don't want my enemy retreating if I can get the chance to finish them off here and now. All I can hear is the steady sound of my heart beat. I get to my feet and grasp my fingers around the hilt of my knife. I turn around and in a bush not far from me I see them a pair of piercing eyes. They watch me unblinking and I wonder if they belong to a tribute, or a mutation. In a moment a boy leaps from the bush and takes off in the opposite direction. I am prepared for this and quickly tackle the boy to the ground. I recognize him as the tribute from District 3. "Please don't kill me," he pleads with me. I press my knees into his chest. "And give me one good reason why I shouldn't," I ask. "I can offer you guys a form of protection just listen to me for a second." "Continue," I order him. "The platforms we start off on that explode if you step off of them before the gongs go off. I know who to reprogram them, so they become active again." This is quite intriguing I must say. I get to my feet and grab the small boy by the scruff of him color. "I'll let the others decide what we should do with you." I get back to our camp and am instantly questioned. "Nightshade what the hell are you doing? You're supposed to kill the tributes not bring them back to our base," Clove mocks me. I have the district 3 boy whose name I found out is Darren explain his plan to the rest of them. "You can use those bombs to protect your camp. That way when you hunt not as many of you will have to stay behind," bomb boy explains. "And your sure that when you activate them and place them by our supplies they won't set off a chain reaction," Cato questions. "I'll place them the right distance away, so that doesn't happen." Finally we decide to keep Darren alive for now. We watch him as he sets about setting up the bombs. By nightfall our camp is even more heavily guarded. "We need to get out hunting," I proclaim. "I agree Lover boy, Clove, Glimmer, and Marvel let's go," Cato commands. The six of us walk into the woods unaware of the dangers that await us.


	12. Forest Fire

Hey guys so thanks for still reading my story it means alot to me! Keep reviewing thanks :)

As we head deeper into the woods the darkness of the night seems to blanket the arena. As we continue to walk I can feel the atmosphere change drastically, and I'm not the only one that can sense it. The hairs on the back of my neck stand on edge and everything just feels off. "Something's not right," Peeta whispers. "Can we get out of here please," Glimmer almost begs. "There's nothing out here that can hurt us," Cato states. "Except maybe mutations," I hear Marvel say under his breath. And that's when I see the billowing towers of smoke rising into the air. Flames seem to leap out of the darkness and swallow everything in their path. "Run!" Cato screams above all the noise. I run as the smoke begins to fill my lungs and it burns like acid. Everything becomes a swirl of colors and heat. "Zoey keep up!" Cato yells to me. He reaches for my hand and practically drags me along. I here Glimmer scream as a fireball flies past us exploding in a burst of heat. I can feel my conscious slipping. The smoke is too much for me to handle. Another fireball flies in our direction smashing into the Earth under my feet sending both Cato and I sprawling to the ground. Clove turns to help Cato up. "Go! Get back to the camp!" Cato shouts at her. I feel pain stretch through my entire body and all I want to do is lay here and sleep. I feel myself being pulled from the ground and I realize I can't die here not yet at least. I reach for Cato's hand again and we sprint through the woods. My lungs feel like they are about to burst, but I keep on running. We finally reach the end of the woods were the rest of our group lies on the ground obviously in pain. The fire seems to have stopped spreading. I collapse to the ground in a coughing fit. We manage to drag our burned bodies back to the camp were we look over our injuries. "Looks like nobody was badly burned at least," Marvel says. I look at Darren, "Can you help bring me to the water please Darren," I ask in a tired voice. He helps lift me to my feet and brings me to the edge of the water. I splash my skin in the cool water and instantly feel relief. "Thanks for helping, me Darren," I say in a quiet voice. "You know you're the only one that actually calls me by first name instead of bomb boy, or District 3 I don't get it." "Well your name is your identity we shouldn't let the capitol take that away from us to," I tell him. "I don't get you at all," Darren continues, "I get that alot," I say jokingly. "I mean you made an alliance with the careers, but I can see it in your eyes that you feel remorse and that you're not okay with what you have become in this arena," He states. "Is it that obvious?" I ask. "Nope, I'm just good at seeing others true character is all," Darren says as he smiles. He helps me to my feet again and we walk back to the camp. Once we reach our base I collapse into a deep slumber.

I awake to the sun gleaming playfully through the clouds. I get up and walk over to the fire pit and join the rest of the careers. "Were taking a break from hunting today that way we can take care of our wounds from yesterday," Cooper informs me. The day consists of cleaning equipment and not a whole lot more. As the sun sets we gather and discuss strategy. "You know nobody has died in awhile that forest fire yesterday must have been meant to draw us together," Calypsa states. "To bad it didn't even kill anybody," Marvel says bitterly. "Well tomorrow that changes. As soon as the sun rises we go hunting and kill off as many tributes as we can because I must say these games have grown boring," Cato smirks. "I have to disagree," Peeta says beside me under his breath. I slightly laugh at this comment. "What's so funny Nightshade?" Clove interjects. "Oh nothing," I say as I shake my head. "Lover boy you will take first watch with me the rest of you get some sleep we have a long day of hunting and killing tomorrow," Cato smiles mischievously. That night my dreams are plagued with images of fires everywhere burning all those that I care about including Cato. I wake up in a sweat with my heart pounding. These dreams are really starting to take their toll on me. When everyone is awake we decide that Cato, Glimmer, Peeta, and I will go hunting and come back at noon to switch places with the remaining careers staying at camp. As we take off into the woods I walk slower than the others staying in the back of our group. After a few moments Cato slows down his pace to match mine. "We haven't gotten much chance to really talk since these games started," He says quietly to me. "Well we have to keep what we have hidden remember," I say back. "I know, but I wish we didn't," I can hear real emotion in his voice. I never really prepared myself for something like this to happen. I never thought I would fall for someone in these games, but boy was I wrong. "We don't exactly have much of choice though do we," I say to Cato. With Peeta and Glimmer walking ahead of us with their backs to us Cato takes this moment to take my hand in his and give it a squeeze. We look into each other's eyes and we both know we are being foolish pursuing whatever it is we have growing between us, but neither of us seem to care. "Let's catch up to the others," I say. We quicken our pace and catch up with Peeta and Glimmer. As we reach a clearing near a stream that is when we see her for the first time since the games started. Katniss Everdeen the girl that was on fire.


	13. Hallucinations

Katniss just sat there unaware of the danger that lurked only a few feet away from her. She appeared to be tending to some wounds she must have received from the forest fire that took hold of the arena a few nights ago. We all remain very still afraid that one small noise will scare her off. Then we hear it the sound of someone's boot breaking a branch. Immediately her head snaps up sensing the danger and she leaps up and runs off in the opposite direction. "After her!" Cato shouts at us, and were off dashing through the woods chasing after our prey. We run for awhile the wind whipping through my hair my heart pounding in my ears. We chase her up a tree where she just sits and looks down at us terrified. "How's the weather up there?" Cato asks Katniss. "It's actually quite lovely you should come join me," She remarks. "Don't mind if I do," Cato smirks. I watch as Cato attempts to climb the tree. I can tell by the look on Peeta's face that he is afraid that this will be where his love will meet her fate. Cato only gets about half way up the tree before he climbs back down. "I'm too heavy I'll just fall. Zoey you're light you climb up there and finish off this annoyance," Cato orders me. I nod my head and begin to climb the tree. Being from District 9 I have no problems climbing trees since they are the best vantage point to hunt from. As I climb the tree taking each branch one at a time I have an inner conflict with myself. I don't want to kill again, but I can't act weak in front of the careers, or all of Panem for that matter. Another thought hits me as well; Katniss may be one of the tributes that would actually deserve to win. Just by the look on her face I can see that she hasn't lost herself to the games at least not yet and someone like that doesn't deserve to die by our cruel hands. I then decide on what I should do. I look up at Katniss and wink letting her know that she is safe and in return she gives me a puzzled look obviously confused about what I'm about to do. I apply more pressure to a branch under my foot and let it snap under my weight. I then pretend to stumble and descend the tree. I leap to the ground and look at Cato, "What? She's too high up and I'm not getting myself killed climbing and tree," I snap. "Look just leave her it's not like she's going anywhere any time soon," Peeta states. We all agree at this point and decide that the others will understand that we must be on someone's trail since we won't be returning tonight. We set up camp under Katniss's tree and decide to deal with her in the morning. That night my dreams are filled with nothing, but a dark void and silence. It may seem like nothing compared to my previous dreams, but it frightens me none the less. Eventually my dream is filled with a buzzing voice and then I hear a scream and realize it's not a dream, but my reality.

I leap from my sleeping bag and feel stinging all over my body. I then notice what it is, tracker jackers. They swarm where we were once sleeping. I wave my hands crazily around my body trying to protect myself. I feel the pain spreading through my body and I begin to run. I don't know where anyone else is, but at this moment I am afraid the venom from the stings is going to kill me. I can see that I have a few stings and my brain begins to feel fuzzy. That's when the hallucinations start. The world becomes a frightening blur. I tumble towards the stream where I feel as if the grass is trying to strangle me. I scream and rip at the grass pulling it away from my body. When I pull at the grass however I notice it has become disgusting bugs which makes me scream louder. I lay there terrified and I look up across the stream and that is when I see him. The boy who's heart I ripped out on the first day. He is covered in blood and looks hungry. I try to pull myself up as he approaches me. I have never felt more afraid than I do at this moment. I get to my feet and try to run, but I don't get far. The boy stands in front of me and lunges at me. I scream and fall backwards smashing my head on a rock knocking myself out cold.

Being knocked out does not however save me from the venom. My brain swirls with images of the one's I love one by one slitting their own throats before my very eyes. I can do nothing as Cato takes a blade and begins to draw it across his neck. The blood pours over his body that he would use to hold me gently and he collapses to the ground in a bloody mess. I open my eyes screaming in horror. I quickly cover my mouth with my hands to silence my scream. It's over; finally the venom has worn off. I almost can't believe I'm still alive. I really thought if the venom didn't kill me another tribute would hear my screams and come and kill me themselves. Pain sears through my entire body especially in the back of my head. I touch the back of my skull and feel a tender goose bump. I know I need to go back to the tree where the tracker jackers swarmed us and see if my supplies or allies are still there. I thought then dawns on me I don't even know how long I've been out for. It could have been a few hours, or days for all I know. I walk slowly back to the tree and as I approach I see blood covering the grass. By the amount present I can guess that someone died, and all I can do is hope that it wasn't Cato. I look around and see all our supplies are gone including my weapons. All I have on me are me is one wickedly sharp blade which will have to do until I can get back to camp. Being dazed and slightly confused it takes me awhile to figure out which way I need to go. Eventually I guess on the most accurate path. I walk slowly due to my injuries through the woods. Being alone in this arena is frightening I have no clue who, or what could be watching me right now. As I reach the edge of the woods a voice slices through the silence. "There you are District 9. I was hoping that I would get the honour of running into you alone in this arena. I'm going to kill you for what you did to my district partner. You ripped out his heart without a single hesitation. You really are a monster." I watch as a tall girl walks out from behind a tree brandishing a wicked looking axe that could easily clean my head off my shoulders. I know in my current state I will stand next to no chance against her, so I take my only other option and run. "Don't bother running from me it's just a waste of your breath," She bellows at me. The pain coursing through my body is intense and I can only pray that camp isn't far off. I reach the top of a hill and I see the career base. I'm going to make it. As I go to descend the hill the large girl launches herself at me sending us both tumbling down the hill. As we roll down the hill I try to hit her as much as I can in hopes of dislodging her weapon from her hands. As we reach the bottom of the hill her axe is sent flying to the ground. We both lay their disoriented for a moment then I launch myself at the axe. "Oh, no you don't," The girl yells. She grabs my foot and pulls me away from the axe. I go to reach for my dagger and I feel that it is longer there. It must have been knocked from its sheath when I fell. I decide to kick out my free foot and nail the other girl in the face. She screams out in anger as I scramble across the grass until I reach the axe. I pick it up and get to my feet. The girl runs at me again, but this time I swing back the axe taking her head clean off her shoulders. Blood sprays everywhere as her lifeless body crashes to the ground. I don't even hear the cannon over the screams. I only realize that the screams are coming from me when I can no longer breathe from lack of air and for a second time I lose consciousness.


	14. Being Foolish

I let my mind become aware of my surroundings before I open my eyes. All I know is that I'm still alive. When I open my eyes I realize I'm tucked safely into a sleeping bag back at our base. My brain is fuzzy and my body is weak, but I push myself up from the ground. I need to know if Cato is still alive. It has grown dark and most of my allies are sleeping except for whoever is on watch. I approach the fire pit and hear part of a conversation I was never meant to. "Cato listen to me she has you wrapped around her little fingers. You've seen what she's capable of, she'll use you to get herself to the top then kill you when she gets the chance," I hear Clove's voice. Then I hear Cato respond, "I'm pretty sure if she wanted me dead she would have done so already." "You're not listening to me. I mean as soon as you heard her scream you ran off blindly for her without a damn weapon," Clove snaps. "I know what I'm doing Clove. Have you ever thought that this could just be a part of my plan? She is our biggest threat and you know what they say keep your friends close and your enemies' closer," Cato says cockily. "Whatever, you just better hope your little plan doesn't backfire," Clove says as her voice fades as she walks away. It doesn't take much to realize that they were talking about me. I don't understand Cato, is he using me or not. I turn to leave, but instead loose my balance and fall. I curse under my breath as I look up and see Cato towering over me. He extends his hand to help me up, but I just push him aside and get up on my own. "I'm glad to see you're okay. I was worried," Cato trails off. "What you were worried some other tribute was going to get the chance to kill me?" I ask angrily. "You over heard Clove and I didn't you?" Cato questions me. I nod my head. "I hope you realize I was lying to Clove," He says this as he draws me closer to him. I look him in the eyes. "I believe you, but we are being foolish aren't we?" I ask. "Some may say it's foolish, but I see this as the only chance I've ever been given to be close with another human being," Cato says in a quiet voice. I remain quiet and just place my head on his chest and listen to the sound of his steady heart beat. "You should probably go and rest," Cato tells me. I shake my head, "No, I'm not tired. Besides I want to know what happened with the incident with the tracker jackers. I went back to that spot and there was blood everywhere." Cato takes my hand and we go sit back by the fire. "First off all it's been almost two days since the incident happened, Glimmer was killed by the tracker jackers, but that wouldn't be her blood on the ground. Peeta betrayed us and tried to save his little girlfriend. I was only able to land one good hit with my sword right on his inner thigh before the hallucinations began to get to me. But Peeta will most likely be dead within a few days," Cato explains to me. I shudder at the memory of the hallucinations that I had to endure due to the venom of the tracker jackers."I really thought you were dying out in those woods. After the venom wore off we went back looking for you and I couldn't find you anywhere then this morning I heard your screams and..." "You thought I was dead, or at least about to be," I finish his sentence. "Yeah, you know it's funny you always wondered if you would be able to kill, well I also wondered if I would ever be able to care for someone other than myself. I guess both are possible," His voice trails off. For the rest of the night we remain silent and I just rest my head on his shoulder. Only thirteen of us remain.

The next morning I wake up wrapped in a sleeping bag next to the fire. I feel much better this morning. I notice that someone must have taken care of my wounds the other day because they look much better than I remember. "Morning Zoey," Darren nods to me. I smile at him. "I'm surprised that you're still alive," he says to me. "To be honest so am I. Do you know where Cato is I need to ask him if we're going hunting, or not today?" I ask. "You were almost killed and you already want to go back out hunting. He's over by the supplies I think," Darren tells me while shaking his head. "What the more we hunt the faster we can kill off tributes. The faster we kill off tributes the sooner I can get home," I tell him in a chilling voice. I walk over to the supplies and see Cato checking out some swords. "Cato I want to go hunting today," I tell him. He turns in my direction," Are you sure that's such a good idea I mean what about your injuries?" "I'm fine," I assure him. "Well then I think Cooper and Calypsa are going hunting soon you can join then," He answers. I nod and turn to go find Cooper. Within twenty minutes Cooper, Calypsa, and I are on the hunt. "So, Zoey what's it like to be the cold blooded monster of the arena?" Cooper asks me mockingly. I glare at him, "I'm not exactly a monster if I don't feel remorse." I say this even though I know it is an outright lie. "I still can't believe you actually beheaded that girl from District 7," Calypsa almost laughs. "Well believe it because it happened," I almost growl. They both shut up. We walk through the woods in silence until we spot a lone tribute in a clearing up ahead. As we approach the figure I recognize who it is and I can't stop myself from yelling, "Stark, run!"


	15. There's a Reason I'm Still Breathing

Hey guys so thanks for still reading sorry the last chapter wasn't too exciting I promise this one will be! Please review :)

My voice echoes off the trees. I see Stark whirl around to face his attackers. He runs off in the opposite direction. I know Stark is a fast runner he always has been, so I know he should be safe, but as for me on the other hand not so much. "Go after him!" Cooper shouts. Calypsa begins to run off after Stark. "Oh, no you don't," I yell as I lunge myself at her taking her to the ground. "You idiot you're not going to mess this up!" Cooper bellows. He then grabs me by my hair and rips my off of Calypsa. I yell out in pain. "Oh, does that hurt you little brat well maybe this will feel better," Cooper screams. He brings down the end of one of his daggers and smashes it off my skull. He drops me to the ground and instantly my vision turns a crimson red. Blood pours from a gash on my head obscuring my vision. I watch helplessly as Calypsa runs off after my brother. I then feel Cooper's hands on me as he rids me off my weapons. "We all knew you were going to betray us at some point and I can't wait to finally kill you in front of the others. We are going to make it quite the show," Cooper smiles menacingly. I try to get up, but he just knocks me back down again. I decide to stop trying as I need to save my strength for the fight I know will be coming soon. I listen to Calypsa's voice ringing out through the woods. "Come out come out where ever you are District 9. Are you just going to sit by and let us kill off your precious baby sister? It's going to be quite the show I promise you!" She draws nearer. "He got away thanks to her," Calypsa spits at me. All I do is laugh and this gets me a kick in the ribs. "We will bring her back to our base cause I'm sure Clove is just going to love help us draw out your last breath," They both laugh at me. At this moment I may look weak to them, but I'm not about to give up yet. Cooper may think he took all my weapons, but he missed one. I have one small knife hidden in the inside layer on my jacket completely hidden. Cooper grabs my legs and drags me back to camp. At least if I am going to die I will die knowing I at least gave Stark a chance to survive.

It feels like ages before we finally reach the camp. I know I have loss alot of blood due to the gash on my head because I feel lightheaded. We finally arrive and Cooper throws me to the ground. I then hear Cato's voice, "What the hell are you doing Cooper she's part of our alliance!" I can hear the anger rising in his voice. "She betrayed us. She helped her brother get away," Calypsa explains. "So that means we can finally kill her," Clove almost chirps. Cato is silent. I must prove to them that I'm still worth keeping around and the only way to do so is to not die. "I want to be the first to torture our little monster," Cooper smirks. "That's fine as long as I'm the one who gets to finally end her life," Clove says she seems quite content with the way things seem to be playing out. Cooper advances towards me again and kneels beside me. "You're barely recognizable with all that blood on your face. I wonder if your district is even proud to watch someone who is suppose to represent their district with pride just lay here at our mercy with no chance of survival," Cooper laughs. "Let's see how I should begin the torture... Oh I have an idea," Cooper exclaims. He places his knees on my chest that way I won't be able to move then he grabs my wrists and slices the blade along them. He makes two deep cuts on one arm and three on the other. I have to bite back my screams. "There one to represent each of the lives you ended," He smirks at me. He then grabs me by the scruff of my jacket and lifts me from the ground again. "Do you have any final words you want to say to your family back home? Oh wait your only family is here in this arena and I promise you he will be next," They all laugh at me except Cato and Darren remain silent. "And let me say one last thing to you. You really should make sure your supposedly helpless opponent has no weapons hidden on her," Before Cooper can even register my words I whip out the knife from my coat and bring it down on the soft skin on the back of his neck. His eyes buldge and he begins to spit blood from his mouth. I hear Calypsa scream as both our bodies tumble to the ground. The cannon fires letting me know that my attacker is dead. "No, Cooper!" Calypsa screams. She tries to run at me, but Cato holds her back. "No, she has proven that she will be more use to us than Cooper, so she still deserves to live she remains in our alliance for now anyways," Cato tells then others and I can just see by the looks on their faces that they do not agree with this at all, but all I can do is smile to myself. I told all of Panem I didn't score a twelve for nothing. There is a reason I am still alive. For now I still have the will to live. I am not ready to be knocked out from this fight. I smirk to the careers letting them know that they had better watch out for me. I know I won't be sleeping much in the next couple of days otherwise I am going to end up with a knife in my back. Now only twelve of us remain.


	16. Broken Alliances

Hey guys so I'm getting close to the end of my story I have about 10 or so more chapter to write. Now I have two different ideas for the end. One that will allow me to write a sequel and one that won't. I want to know if you guys think I should write a sequel to my story or not. Thanks please review :)

I stay there for a moment covered in my own blood my wrists burning in pain. Darren begins to approach me to help me, but he is cut short, "Don't touch her bomb boy, or I'll slit your throat," Calypsa growls at him. He stops in his tracks and I give him a look to let him know to preserve his life and just leave me here. The rest of the careers all take off and leave me to rot in my own blood. Only Cato remains standing a few feet from me. He walks closer to me. "You were just going to just stand there and let them kill me," I feel as if my world has stopped turning. Cato just stood there while Cooper tried to end my life and he did nothing to stop him. He walks closer and keels in front of me. He reaches towards me to try to wipe some of the blood from my face, but I flinch away. "Zoey... Please you have to understand," Cato tries to almost plead with me. "No, I understand completely. I'm just an asset to this alliance nothing more," I say quietly. "No, that's not it at all," Cato tries to tell me. "No Cato it is. Whatever we have we need to stop pursuing it. I mean it will just make things harder for us. One of us will have to die eventually anyways," I tell Cato. "Fine," He says flatly and I watch him walk away from me. I know it hurts now, but all I can hope is that ending things now will make things slightly easier on us in the future. Even though I know I would never be able to end Cato's life. I practically crawl towards the water's edge and clean my wounds. I then decide to try to rest for awhile, but my rest is cut off short.

I hear a commotion and get up to see what is going on. I look up and see in the horizon two pillars of smoke towering into the air. "We need to go check this out," Clove says. "We all need to go this could just end up being some trap, so we need all the weapon hands we can get," Cato states. "Is this including me?" Darren asks quietly. "Yes it does," Cato says. The remaining six of us take off towards the smoke. As we get closer to the smoke we see the source is just a lone fire. Then we hear it. The sound of a deafening explosion tears through the arena. We all immediately know what has just happened. "We need to get back to the camp now!" Cato yells to us. "I'm going to stay here and check out the other fire first," Marvel tells us. None of us reject this idea then we are running towards our camp. What we come back to is a complete wreck. All of our supplies have been blown to pieces and our base has been reduced to nothing, but a torched barren piece of land. Chaos instantly breaks out between us. "Bomb boy I thought you said the bombs wouldn't all explode if one was set off!" Cato screams at Darren. Cato is blinded by pure fury at the moment and I feel afraid for Darren right now. "I thought I placed them the right distance away," Darren stammers. Cato screams and turns to Darren and snaps his neck with his bare hands. Darren dies instantly. The cannon goes off symbolizing his death. I run to his dead body and crouch beside him. "What the hell Cato! It wasn't his fault!" I yell at him. Cato looks at me with fury in his eyes and he brings his arm down and strikes me across the face. I instantly taste blood. I get up quickly and know it has come time for me to leave this alliance. "I think it's time I left," I say with no emotion. "I think it is to," Is all Cato says to me. "Why don't we just kill her off now?" Clove asks hungrily. "No, I want the thrill of hunting down our biggest threat," Cato smirks at me. I sling my bag over my shoulder and look Cato straight in the eyes, "Next time we meet don't think I won't kill you. You'll be my seventh kill." I begin to walk away and I hear Cato yell after me, "I hope you realize you never meant a thing to me." These words are like a blow to my heart and it takes all my strength to keep my face wiped of all emotion.

Once I walk farther into the woods and know that I am alone do I let myself collapse to the ground and let the tears flow. At this point I don't care if all of Panem is watching me have a breakdown. I am in; so much pain both physically and emotionally. I so badly just want to be back in District 9, so Emerson can help me get through this. While I lay there crumbled in a ball I hear shouts not far from me and then a cannon fires. I get to my feet and decide to see who has been killed off. As I get closer to the source of the noises I see Katniss kneeling beside the young girl from 11. I can tell that she has been injured and is about to die. Not far from them I see Marvel with an arrow straight through his neck. At least that is one less career for me to have to worry about. I remain there in silence as I watch Katniss sing to the young girl. Her voice is brilliant and I swear the whole arena falls silent. After a few more moments another cannon fires, the young girl has died. There are only nine of us left. I watch as Katniss begins to place flowers all around the girl's dead body. I look at the flowers that are growing next to me and decide I should pay some respect. I pluck a few flowers from the ground and walk into the clearing. Katniss whirls around and points her bow at my bloody mangled body. If she kills me now I think I might be okay with it. At least that way I won't have to live with this pain that is gnawing at my head and heart. She watches me steadily her weapon at the ready. I walk towards the small body and place the flowers gently onto her body. I turn to walk away expecting an arrow in the back of the head, but instead Katniss asks me, "Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance? I know you could have climbed that tree and easily finished me off." "I realized that out of all of the tributes remaining you are the only one that actually deserves to win. You haven't lost yourself to these games something I can say doesn't apply to me," I tell her. I walk away into the woods not ready to face the challenges that I will soon have to face.


	17. There Was Nothing I Could Do To Save You

Over the next few days I remain hidden in the woods away from the other tributes. Over time my wounds have begun to heal and I would now stand a better chance in a fight. I have decided to stay secluded from the others and wait for them to kill each other off first. I will only reveal myself when it comes down to me and one other tribute. I can only hope that it will be someone other than Stark and Cato. I stay hidden up high in a tree cleaning off my knife for what must have been the hundredth time it has become a bad habit of mine. That is when I hear the voice of a game maker overhead. "We have decided to instil a new rule. If the last two tributes alive are both from the same district they will both be crowned the victors." It takes me a minute to really register this. My brother doesn't have to die in order for me to get home. We can both survive. Once my mind finally wraps around this I leap down from the tree and take off looking for Stark. I decide I should go to the stream since that was the last place I saw him. By the time I reach the stream the sun has started to set, and I get the eerie feeling that I'm not alone. I whirl around searching my surrounding area looking for any signs of a threat, but all I get is silence. Then I hear him, "Zoey! Please help!" Starks tortured voice rings in my ears and I'm running again. Branches strike me across the face, but I don't care. There is a chance both Stark and I can get home no other tribute is going to take that from me.

My heart is racing and I am full of fear by the time I reach a small clearing. Then I see him. My brother is collapsed on the ground his clothes stained in blood. I start to run towards him when someone jumps from above knocking me to the ground. I look up and see Calypsa spear in hand smiling menacingly at me. "I didn't think it would be this easy to draw you out, but I guess you proved me wrong," says Cato as him and Clove reveal themselves. They stand there weapons at the ready. I am outnumbered, but I am not going to die by their hands. "Well enough with the chit chat time to die Nightshade," Calypsa coos then charges me. I am ready for this and quickly deflect her spear. "You think I'm worried about fighting you? Your even more pathetic than Cooper," I laugh at Calypsa. She growls and tried to stab me again. I quickly move out of the way. Cato and Clove just stand by my brother watching the scene take place. "This is where the pests of District 9 are finally destroyed," Calypsa yells and twirls her spear in my direction landing a hit on my shoulder. I fall slightly, but kick out my feet knocking Calypsa down. I quickly get up and bring my boot down on her face again and again. "I don't think so!" I yell at her mangled body. By the time the cannon goes off her face is an unrecognizable bloody mass. Then I hear another scream. I turn around and see Cato's sword being pulled from my brother's chest. He grins at me mischievously and says, "Come and get your revenge." Then he and Clove sprint away laughing at what they have just done. I drop my weapons and run to my brother's side. I drop to my knees and place his head in my lap. "Stark stay with me please. We can both get home you can't die here," I plead with him. I can't control the tears that are streaming down my cheeks. Stark looks up at me with a weary look on his face, "It's my time Zoey. I've spent so much effort running through this dammed arena trying to stay alive, but they caught up with me. I'm just glad to see you're no longer one of them." He gives me a weak smile. "I'm more alike them then you think. I've become such a monster Stark. Please you can't leave me here alone," I sob silently. "You're not a monster. You're a beautiful tough young lady and you're going to win these games," He answers to me. "It's not that easy," I begin to say, but Stark cuts me off, "You can do this for me, no for both of us." Stark falls silent. His breathing has become laboured and I know his death is close. "I love you. You know that right. I'm proud to say you're my little sister," Stark says in a weak voice. I bow my head, "I love you to," I whisper back. And then he's gone, and there was nothing I could do to save him. The cannon fires and I'm alone. I can't help but cry. He killed my brother. The boy that I gave myself to he needs to die. Soon my pain and sadness is replaced by a red hot fury and I want nothing more than to sink my blades into Cato's chest. I kiss my brother on the forehead and take off into the woods.

"Cato get out here and face me!" I yell into the woods. "You have to come and find me," I hear his voice call from the edge of the woods. I run until I reach the edge of the forest and come out on top of a grassy hill. Cato stands there a few feet from me sword drawn. "Where's Clove?" I ask. "Oh, she already went on ahead I thought this would be more exciting if it was just a one on one fight," Cato smirks. I take out my knifes and run at him. I swing out my arms and our weapons connect. He easily over powers me and knocks me back. "I bet all of Panem is on the edge of their seats right now," Cato smiles at this. I ignore this and try to connect my knife with his body again. As I try he strikes out his sword slicing a gash across me cheek. "You're letting your anger get the best of you Zoey," Cato says to me. I try to hit him again, but he is too fast and grabs my wrist. He knocks both of my blades from my hands and shoves me to the ground; I look up at him and feel the cool blade of this sword pressed against my neck. "Just do it and get it over with. I meant nothing to you anyway," I spit at him. Cato just stands there watching me then he lowers his sword and walks away. For a moment all I do is watch him walk back to the woods then I shout at him, "Why couldn't you just finish me off? Stop messing with my head Cato!" I never thought that maybe he just couldn't bring himself to kill me because he cared. I sit there stunned for a moment then I collect my weapons and go back to the spot where my brother drew his last breath. Once I get there I collapse to the ground and hug my knees. My brother died in my arms and there was nothing I could do to save him. All I can do is fulfill his final wish and make it back home alive.


	18. The Monster I've Become

Once I wake up I know what I need to do. It is time to hunt and get these games over with. I know I have completely lost myself to these games having your brother die in your arms can do that to a person. I only wish I could get my hands on a better weapon. I then hear the voice of a game maker overheard again, "Congratulations on bring the final seven tributes alive. In celebration of this we would like to invite you all to a feast tonight at sunset. Each of you are in great need of something that will increase your chances of survival. At the cornucopia you will each find a bag with your district number containing this item. We hope you all turn out and may the odds ever be in your favour." I don't even have to contemplate whether or not I should go. This could be my chance to kill off any tributes and get an edge in these games. As sunset draws closer I make my way towards the cornucopia. On my way I pass of bush of dark purple berries. I decide to use them to make war paint and I trace two thin lines under each of my eyes. I can only imagine what I look like to the people of Panem. A thin girl scared and cut with bright green eyes and dark wild brunette hair. The war paint only adds to my image. As I reach the clearing where the cornucopia gleams in the setting sun I hide myself in a bush nearby and wait.

I see the table with five different coloured bags sitting on it just waiting to be claimed. I can see my bag is a light blue color and I can only imagine what it could hold. While I try to figure out what my prize could be do I see a small red headed girl come flying out of the cornucopia. She snatches up her bag and dashes away. Well that was quite a clever move. Then I see Katniss come running from the edge of the woods as fast as she can. I see Clove come barrelling towards her before Katniss even has a clue to who is approaching her. Clove throws a knife and it connects with Katniss's body. I remain still as Clove tackles the girl who was on fire to the ground ready to put on a show for all of Panem. I take this as my chance to get revenge on Cato for killing my district partner. I charge towards the pair of them blades in hand and kick Clove as hard as I can in her ribcage. I hear the sickening sound of bones crunching. Clove rolls over on her side in pain. I take this moment to pin her to her ground. "It's nice to see you again Clove," I almost growl at her. "Get off of me!" She hollers. "I don't think so I think it's time for a little fun and revenge," I laugh. Clove spits in my face. I scowl and answer this by cutting a deep cut along her cheekbone. She yelps out in pain. "It's not fun being on the receiving end of the torture is it?" I ask her menacingly. "I hope you realize Cato is not far off he will come and finish you off easily," She smiles. "Cato! Cato!" Clove begins to shriek. I can't have Cato come to her rescue when he gets here all I want for him to find is a lifeless body. I then do something completely out of bloodlust. I get a hold of Clove's tongue and cut it off in on swift movement. I hear the horrified gasp of Katniss. I turn and look at her she looks at me bewildered and horrified. She then gets up takes the bag with her number on it and runs away from this bloodbath. I then turn my attention back to Clove who is thrashing about trying to spit out the blood that is filling her mouth. I pin down her shoulders so she can't I watch as her lungs fill with blood and she begins to drown. She thrashes about in a panic trying to push me off of her, but her strength is fleeting. Soon her eyes begin to bulge and she tries to make one final attempt of escape. Her breathing stops and the cannon sounds. I get up from her distorted body and go and claim my own bag. When I turn around I see Cato come running towards me yelling Clove's name. I don't even hesitate and begin to run towards the woods my only sanctum. From behind me I hear Cato "Clove no!" For a moment I have a panic attack because I know he will be coming after me, but when I turn back in his direction I see the tall boy from District 11 begin to fight Cato. I take this to my advantage and take off. I run through the woods blindly when I hear another cannon fire. I can only guess that the boy from 11 has died by Cato's hand. Now only five of us remain.

When I think I've distanced myself enough from Cato do I scramble up into a tree. I sit there completely frozen. I am disgusted with myself. I can clearly see the image of Clove drowning in her own blood in my mind and no matter what I do I cannot rid my mind of this image. I need to stay composed I cannot let the capitol know exactly how I am feeling I cannot show weakness. Not when the end of the games is so close. I then decide to look and see what item the capitol has decided that I need the most. I open the bag and look inside. A smile instantly spreads across my face. Inside the bag is a pair of deadly looking whips. My chance of survival just greatly increased.


	19. Escaping Hell

I stay awake for most of the night. I cannot get my mind to turn off. I lay awake trying to sort out my thoughts to no prevail. The capitol has succeeded in turning me into someone I'm not. The way I killed Clove was completely inhuman. I will not fight anymore. I don't care what challenges are thrown my way I want to die as myself not some bloodthirsty monster. I also know no matter how much I will deny and try to lie to myself I do truly care about Cato, that accursed boy from District 2. With these thoughts running across my mind I finally succumb to slumber. There is nothing but red as far as the eye can see in my dream, a blood red sky matched with a red sea. I am flailing around like a mad woman trying to remain above the blood that threatens to end me. I scream and the blood flows into my mouth causing me to gag. My whole body is then submerged under the blood and as I'm about to drown I bolt straight up screaming at the top of my lungs. It takes me awhile to calm myself down. Even my own mind is betraying me. At this point I almost wish I was dead, but I will not give the capitol the satisfaction of ending my own life. The one thing that is really keeping me alive is the thought that maybe I can escape this hell with Cato, but that is only a silly fantasy.

I stay awake and watch the sun rise. It will be small things like this that I would miss. The way the colors are painted across the sky almost make me forget that I am not back home in District 9. I spend most of the day wondering about the woods aimlessly looking for food since my supplies are running dangerously low. Around mid day I hear a cannon go off. I can't even guess who it is, but I have a feeling it is most likely that red headed girl. Now only four of us remain and the final fight for survival is guaranteed to be one hell of a show. I head towards a small stream to collect some water, but I end up finding it bone dry. I sit by the now dry river bed and come to a conclusion. The capitol wants to draw us all together; they probably want us to all head towards the cornucopia that happened to be next to the lake the largest water source in this arena. I decide I might as well head to the lake. I keep my wits about me as I walk calmly to what could very well be my death. With my whips in my belt I know I could win easily, but the real problem is will I be able to make myself kill again.

After about an hour, or so I reach the edge of the woods. The cornucopia is in plain view and sitting by the water's edge I see two tributes. I know that it must be the lovers of District 12 Katniss and Peeta. Even as I walk closer to them I'm not entirely sure of what I should do. As I get closer they notice me. I watch as Katniss draws her bow and points it in my direction. She frees the arrow and it aims perfectly straight for my heart. I am ready however and take my whip and bring it down destroying the arrow in its path. Katniss sends another one at me and I destroy this one also with no effort. As I get even closer I can see the terrified looks on their faces they really think I am about to kill them. Instead I sit at the edge of the lake and look off into the distance. "If you're going to kill me I just ask that you make it quick even though I deserve no such mercy," I tell them. They both remain silent for a moment then Katniss lowers her bow and sits next to me. I look at her surprised by her actions. "I am done fighting if you are," she says to me. I nod my head. "If we're not going to kill each other then how to we get home?" Peeta asks. I shake my head, "I don't know but there has to be a way." As the three of sit there refusing to kill each other we begin to hear a crashing noise. I jump to my feet and look off to the edge of the woods. I then watch as Cato comes charging out of trees. I can tell that he is out of breath and must have been running for ages. "There's Cato shoot him Katniss!" Peeta yells. Katniss draws her bow and sends an arrow at him. "No!" I scream. I watch in horror was the arrow flies towards Cato's chest. To my relief the arrow bounces off of his body. "He must have on some form of body armour," Peeta says. As he gets closer we are afraid that he will attack, but instead he just runs past us. Confused by this I turn and see just exactly what he was running from.

20 or so mutts come charging out of the woods teeth and claws barred. "Run!" I yell. We run as fast as we can to the only thing that will offer us any protection the cornucopia. I scramble up the burning hot metal and help a struggling Peeta get to the top. The beast's growl and snarl at us. Terrified I look over and see Cato collapsed in a ball trying to catch his breath. A mutt tries to jump at us by I send my whip in its direction skewering it straight through the neck. "Zoey you need to move we need to kill him off," Peeta says to me. At this comment I place myself in between Cato and the District 12 lovers. "No, I won't let you kill him," I tell them boldly. "What the hell are you doing Zoey? I know you could easily kill all three of us off," Cato says while still trying to catch his breath. "No, I am done with the killing there has to be a way for us all to escape," I tell him. Cato finally rises and looks me straight in the eyes, "I think your determination is just one of the many qualities that made me fall for you." Even in the situation we are in I feel myself blush. "Look out!" Katniss yells as she sends an arrow straight at a mutt killing it. "We need to get away from here," I tell the others. "And go where?" Peeta asks. "Look we will worry about that after. I will distract these mutts while you three take off towards the other side of the lake I will meet you there once I kill all these mutts," I tell them. "And how on Earth do you expect us to trust him?" Peeta glares at Cato. "I won't kill you just because for some reason Zoey wants to keep you two alive," Cato says bitterly. I stand on my feet and spear another mutt that tries to leap at us. I then realize that these mutts look alot like the dead tributes and this is unsettling. "As soon as I start running get out of here. We can show the capitol that they can't change us into monsters no matter how hard they try," I say confidently. Just before I am about to leap to the ground I am whirled around and am face to face with Cato. He draws me in and kisses me with so much passion that I feel embarrassed that the all of Panem is watching. He draws his lips from mine and looks steadily into my eyes, "Whatever you do don't die," He whispers. "I promise," I tell Cato. I then jump from the cornucopia and am instantly swarmed by mutation.

I lash out my whips picking them off one by one. Once I have a clear path I take off away from the remaining tributes. I run almost blinding trying to stay ahead of the mutts. I turn around and see that about 12 mutts have chased me into the woods. I stop and decide to make a final stand. I lace my whips through the air slicing through any mutt that gets to close. Only about 4 remain and at this point I feel about ready to collapse from exhaustion. One mutt then bravely walks towards me. I am then face to face with a pair of eyes that are very familiar to me. These sparkling emerald green eyes belong to Stark. This makes me lose focus and I don't notice the mutt that lashes at me from behind slicing its claws deep into my back. I instantly fall to the ground screaming out in pain. I am going to die, after everything that has happened I am going to die because of these mutts. I then hear someone come crashing through the woods, but I am too weak to look up and see who it is. I can hear the sounds of this person taking down the remaining mutts. "Zoey no!" Cato yells as he kneels down beside me. He then carefully lifts me up and brings me back towards the cornucopia. Once we reach the clearing again he places me down gently onto the grass. Even the smallest movement sends pain shooting through my body. I finally open my eyes and see both Katniss and Peeta are alive and are sitting next to me. "What do we do? We have to save her," Cato says not even attempting to hide the panic in his voice. "I don't think there is anything we can do for her," Katniss says quietly. "Don't say that! There has to be something I am not just going to let her die," Cato yells at her. I take Cato's hand in mine and look into his eyes. "I'm sorry Cato," I say quietly. "Why are you apologizing to me? This is my fault I shouldn't have let you go off on your own I should have gone with you so I could protect you..." His voice trails off. I give his hand a squeeze. "I just want to tell you that you do mean something to me. You're the only person that I have even cared for," Cato tells me. "I know," I say as I smile tiredly at him. I can feel my heart beat slowing my time is soon approaching. "What if we don't give the capitol any victors," Katniss says out loud. "What do you mean?" Peeta asks. I watch as Katniss reaches into a small pouch and takes out a few dark coloured berries. "The whole point of this is for there to be one champion, but what if we don't give them one. This is Nightlock it is a poisonous berry it will kill you within moments," She explains as she gives us each a small hand full of the berries. "I don't think the capitol will be too happy with this four way suicide," I smirk. "Who acres we can't let them win anymore," Cato says. "On the count of three eat your berries," Katniss says strongly. "One... Two... Three." At the sound of three I use the last of my strength to put the berries into my mouth. Then a voice sounds overheard, "Stop put the berries down!" The voice of a game maker says with urgency. At these words we all spit the berries out. "I give you the victors of the 74th Annual Hunger Games, Cato Valentine, Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, and Zoey Nightshade. I could not believe the words that I was hearing we were all going to survive. "Just hold in there Zoey just for a few more moments," Cato pleads with me. It takes ever ounce of my will power to not succumb to the darkness that beckons me. Within a few moments we are brought into a hovercraft and I am immediately taken away from the others for medical treatment. "Let me stay with her please," I hear Cato yell out right before my mind slips into darkness.


	20. Unrecognizable

Hey guys, so I decided I am going to write a sequel to this story my original idea was to have Zoey die while the capitol tried to save her, but I just couldn't do that to Cato! So I am planning on starting this story in about a week! So keep reviewing this story please it really keeps me motivated to update fast thanks guys :)

Darkness. Silence. That is all there is once my mind starts to come back to focus. I must be dead there is no other explanation. There is no way I could have survived I lost so much blood. I slowly open my eyes and notice I'm in a white room strapped to a bed. I begin to panic. I start to struggle and feel pain shoot through my back. Even when you're dead you still feel pain how odd. There are tubes going in and out of my veins all over my body and this scares me. I begin to struggle even more then I hear a soft beep and am knocked out. The second time I wake up I'm not alone. "Am I dead?" I ask the man who looks like some form of a doctor. "No, you're not," Is all he says to me. "Where am I? Where is Cato? What are you doing to me?" The questions keep coming, but he doesn't answer me. This is when I get frustrated and begin to yell, "Answer me! Please!" I almost plead. Tears start to streak down my cheeks when I hear the beep noise again and am sent back into slumber. The third time I wake up all the tubes are removed from my body and I am no longer strapped to the bed. I slowly begin to sit up. The room is completely barren except for the bed I am sitting on. There is one glass window on one side of the wall. I approach it, but I only see my reflection. This girl I see looking back at me in unfamiliar. She is thin and wide eyed. The look in her eyes can't even begin to describe the horrors she has faced. I know that this girl is me. I know the people who are keeping me here must be on the other side of this glass, so I begin to pound on it and yell at no one in particular. "Someone get out here and give me answers!" I yell in frustration. I bang on the glass until my hand begins to hurt and a small purple bruise begins to form. "I know your there, please someone I need answers," I plead. I look up and see someone else's reflection standing behind me.

I whirl around and see Caleb. He smiles and I run to him and he hugs me. "You're such a brave young lady you know that," He tells me. "I don't exactly feel like it," I say quietly. "Well you should. That stunt you four pulled at the end was unbelievable," Caleb looks straight into my eyes as he says this. "Caleb can you please answer my questions?" I ask. "Yes, let's go sit on your bed and we can talk." We both take a seat on my small white bed and I ask, "Is Cato still alive?" "Yes, so are Katniss and Peeta. To my knowledge however none of them are aware of your status. Actually nobody except me and some of the capitol people know that you're even still alive. I guess Snow decided to keep you're condition a secret that way everyone will be on the edge of their seats at the victor ceremonies," Caleb explains to me. I feel relief at knowing the others are alive, but mad because for all they know I could be dead right now. "That seems unfair. Don't they think we have been through enough already," I say. "I know, I don't agree with this either. I know that Cato is extremely on edge right now and the other day he punched a doctor in the nose because he wouldn't tell him what happened to you," Caleb says. I give a small smile at this. "Sounds like Cato to me," I say. "I am sure he will be quite happy when you're revealed to all of Panem," Caleb smiles slightly. "We are in the capitol though right I just want to check," I ask. "Yes we are. You have been under surveillance for about two weeks now. The wounds you suffered from in the arena were severe. There was a moment when they thought you were not going to make it, but by some miracle you pulled through. However they were not able to do anything about the scars on your back. Something to do with the poison that was imbedded into the claws of those mutts, so you will have those scars forever," Caleb says. At this I get up and walk towards the mirror. I remove the back of my gown and sure enough I see four lines that extend from my shoulder blades all the way to my lower back. I shrug and put my gown on again. "At least with these scars I won't ever be able to forget," I say quietly as I sit back on the bed. "Zoey there is two more things that we need to discuss before I have to go," Caleb begins. I can tell by his tone that what I am about to hear is not going to be pleasant. "First of all the capitol is not too pleased with having to crown all four of you as victors, so whatever you do you need to be on your best behaviour because don't think that just cause you're out of the arena the fight is over," Caleb says in a hushed voice. I nod, "What is the second thing." At this question Caleb grows very quiet. "Caleb what is it?" I ask with urgency in my voice. "Look I'm not sure how to tell you this, but here it goes. When they were operating on you they had to run some tests and they found something..." His voice trails off. At this I start to become worried. "Caleb tell me what it is," I say in a shaky voice. "You're pregnant. They don't even know how the baby survived after all the trauma your body was put through, but it did," Caleb finishes. I feel as if my whole world has come crashing down. "I can't be pregnant! I'm only seventeen I'm not ready to have a child especially after all that has happened!" I yell while angry tears well up in my eyes. "Zoey please tell me you at least know who the father is," Caleb asks. "It's Cato's," My voice trails off. How on Earth am I going to tell him this? I don't want him to turn away from me because of this accident that is growing inside of me. "Zoey you will figure things out, but you need to get some rest tomorrow is the victor ceremonies," Caleb says as he places his hand on my shoulder and gives it a squeeze. "I'll see you tomorrow," He says as he leaves the room leaving me alone. I collapse onto my bed and cry until I finally fall asleep.


	21. You Don't Have a Choice

My dreams are filled with the images of the eight tributes that died by my hands. They all stand there surrounding me their bodies broken and bloodied. They don't do anything but stare at my terrified figure. I scream out to them trying to apologize, but I know even if they could hear me they would never forgive me. I am woken up by someone calling my name. I open my eyes and see Holden standing beside me. I leap up from my bed and hug him. "I'm sorry for waking you," he begins. "No, its fine you woke me from a nightmare so you did me a favour," I say "I'm so glad you survived. There was a few moments when I thought you were going to perish," He tells me. "Trust me I'm just as surprised as you are that I'm still alive, but I think I would be better off if I did perish in that arena," I say quietly. Holden looks at me and says, "Don't say something like that. You should be proud that you made it through that hell." "Holden you don't understand. How am I supposed to live with the nightmares, and the guilt? Not to mention I'm pregnant," I begin to cry softly into Holden's shoulder. Over the last month I have never cried so much in my life it makes me feel weak, Holden hugs me again and says, "I know Caleb told me about that, but I know you'll do whatever you think is right. But you need to come with me we need to get you prepped for the victor ceremony tonight." Holden takes me from this white room and leads me to a brightly lit room where my prep team awaits.

They all embrace me in a group hug. "Oh Zoey were so glad to see you again," Lorraine gushes. I remain silent as they get to work on making me beautiful. As they get me ready for tonight they all talk about the games. "I cried so hard when Cato kissed you on the cornucopia so romantic," Coralie says. "I cried to when Stark died in your arms absolutely tragic," Kane says with a sniff. I remain silent as the three of them go on about the tragic deaths and the romance. I can't believe the nerve of them. I had to live through all of that and they sit here and talk about it as if it was just some television drama show. Once I am prepped Holden has me dressed in a lovely innocent white dress. He decides to present me as pure even though I am anything but. My innocence was robbed from me during the games. The only good thing about this ceremony as far as I'm concerned is that I will finally get to see Cato. Once I am prepped I am led to a small private room with Caleb. "Okay, so none of the other tributes know you are here so you'll be presented last for that extra effect," Caleb tells me and all I do is nod. "Also look I know you are not going to agree with this and neither do I but Snow ordered that your pregnancy is announced at the end of the three hour presentation video of the games." At this I snap. "I'm not even ready to accept that fact myself let alone share it with all of Panem!" I yell. "Don't get upset with me I have no control over this, but like I said you need to be on your best behaviour so you don't exactly have a choice," Caleb says. I know he is right the capitol is already pissed at me, so I have to listen to them or else I'm sure they won't resitate to make me suffer more than I already am. "Fine when do I announce it," I ask in a gruff tone. "After the presentation Cesar is going to say you have something to tell Cato and that is when you will announce your pregnancy," Caleb says with a hint of pity in his voice. He gives my hand a squeeze and exits the room. I stand their impatiently trying to clam my nerves when I hear the voice of César Flickerman say from above, "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the 74th Annual Hunger Games victor ceremony!" I hear cheers from the audience. Cesar continues, "So we all know that this year the games were quite interesting and I can't wait to discuss the games with the tributes that were crown as victors this year. Without further ado I present Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, and Cato Valentine!" I can only imagine the pain Cato must feel right now because he must think that I am dead. I hear the audience cheer then I hear the confusion of questions being shouted by the audience. "Where is Zoey Nightshade?" I hear that question being asked over and over then I hear Cato's velvety voice, "Cesar Zoey's dead isn't she? Once he says this I feel the platform I am standing on begin to rise and I am brought on stage.

Instantly the audience cheers loudly when they see me. As soon as I lay eyes on Cato I run into his arms and let him hold me. "Oh, Zoey I thought you were dead. Nobody would tell me what happened," Cato begins. "I'm here though, so you don't have to worry," I tell him. Cato then lifts my chin and kisses me lightly. The audience all awes at this. Cato takes my hand and leads me to a couch that is meant for the both of us. I smile at Peeta and Katniss who are seated on their own couch. Once we sit Cesar begins, "First of all just let me say it is great to see that you're still alive most of Panem thought you died from the injuries you received from those mutations. Now I'll be saving the questions till the end of the presentation, so let's begin shall we. On a large screen the capitol symbol is shown then the anthem plays then the presentation begins.

I know the next three hours are going to be tough, living through them was hard but having to watch myself kill is going to be almost unbearable. It begins with showing all of our reapings. It's hard to watch as Stark is reaped knowing that he never made it home. Cato holds my hand and I rest my head of this shoulder at least I don't have to go through this alone. Over the next little while the opening ceremonies are shown along with our training scores and our interviews then a view of all 24 tributes standing around the cornucopia waiting for the gong to sound is shown. I almost can't watch as I kill my first three tributes. I have to close my eyes when the image of me ripping out that young boys heart s shown. I do however hear the noise of his ripping flesh and I feel sick. The video goes in between images of Cato and I and Katniss and Peeta. The hardest part is watching my brother being killed by Cato. At this point I can't help myself but burry my hands in my face and cry softly. I feel Cato wrap his arm around me and say quietly in my ear, "Zoey I'm so sorry." Once the tears stop I turn my attention back to the screen where the four of us are shown about to commit suicide, but then are crowned victors. Lastly they show Katniss and Peeta huddled together holding each other on the hovercraft and Cato yelling at peacekeepers to not take me from him then it is over. "My goodness was that the most emotional three hours of my life. Now first of all I just want to ask Peeta how it feels knowing that you're love didn't have to die. "Cesar you can't even begin to understand the relief I felt when we were all crowned victors," Peeta answers. "Cato I'll direct the same question to you," Cesar says. "Well I didn't even know she was still alive until a few hours ago, but I'm glad to know her little plan to lead the mutations away from us didn't backfire," Cato smiles. "Now there is alot more I want to ask, but I was told there is an announcement that Zoey needs to make." I swear everything falls silent when Cesar says this. My stomach is in knots when I turn to face Cato. "Cato there is something I have to tell you," I begin but my voice fails me. "You can tell me anything," Cato assures me. I look into his enchanting eyes and build up enough courage to say my next sentence, "I'm pregnant." Everyone in the stadium gasps. "You're what?" Cato asks me with disbelief. "When they were operating on me after the attack they ran some tests and apparently I'm pregnant," I say quietly. I don't know what to think right now Cato just looks shocked. "Well it looks like our time is up give the victor's one last cheer," Cesar says over all the noise. Everyone is still too stunned to say anything. The four of us are then led by stage. "Are you sure Zoey?" Cato asks me. I nod. He sighs loudly, "I'm not ready to be a parent," Cato begins but I cut him off. "And you think I am. I don't want this not after everything that has just happened," I yell in frustration. "Zoey calm down you'll work things out," Peeta tells me. "Why does everyone keep telling me this? I was just forced to kill and fight for my live, I had my brother die in my arms and now I'm being thrown into being a parent," I continue to yell. Cato takes my hands, "Look we will discuss this later in private okay," Cato says to me. "Fine," I say back flatly. The four of us are then taken to the train that will be taking us all home.


	22. Finally Home

I don't know what to do with myself once we arrive on the train. I pretty much just publically humiliated myself to all of Panem and Cato has barely said a word to me since my announcement. Sierra walks over to me a places a hand on my shoulder, "I realize that must have been a hard thing to do, but don't let the capitol get to you to much," She smiles sweetly at me. Before I can even respond Cato takes me by the hand and leads me to an empty room. "Now that all of Panem isn't watching we need to talk," Cato says in a serious tone I have never heard before. I sit down on a chair and begin to talk, "What exactly is there to talk about I'm pregnant you're the father that's all there is to it." Cato walks closer and takes a seat next to me. "There's more to it than that Zoey and you know that. Were both from two different worlds I mean this would be hard to work out," He says. "Would be hard? You mean will be hard don't even think that I'm going to have to go through this on my own," I say bitterly. Cato takes my hand, "Zoey that is not what I meant," he begins. "Okay then what did you mean?" I ask sharply. "You need to calm down getting angry at me is not going to help at all," Cato says with a hint of frustration in his voice. "You want me to calm down? How do you expect me to do that after everything we have been through? The worst part is the games have followed me every time I try to sleep I see them Calypsa, Cooper, Clove..." My voice trails off. Cato holds me and brings me into his lap. I avoid eye contact with him. "Zoey look at me please," Cato says as I turn my head back to face him. "I just don't know what to do. I won't be a fit mother not when I feel so mentally unstable." Cato sighs, "Look I want to be able to say some great words of wisdom that will make you feel better, but the best I can come up with is I care about you Zoey and I won't make you go through this alone," Cato says as he kisses me lightly on the forehead. I feel a little bit better once he says this. "But what do we do from here? I mean our districts are so far apart," I begin to say but Cato places his finger on my lip to silence me. "We will make this work okay I promise," He flashes that smile at me that makes my heart skip a beat. I then reach up and our lips meet. Cato kisses me passionately until we are interrupted by a knocking at the door. We break apart as Brutus Cato's mentor enters the room. "Sorry to interrupt," Brutus begins. "We were just talking," Cato cuts him off. "Whatever boy, say your goodbyes we've reached District 2 it's time to go," Brutus tells Cato. He already has to leave and I can't help but feel my heart sink. I get up and walk with Cato to the exit of the train. He then intertwines his hands with mine and looks into my eyes, "I'll be in contact soon. Please take care of yourself until then," Cato says quietly to me. "I will," I breathe. Cato kisses me lightly on last time gives Katniss and Peeta a nod then leaves with his mentor. I didn't think it would hurt so much to watch him walk away not when I need him so much.

I take a seat next to Peeta and Katniss on the couch that sits in front of the television. On the screen I see Cato being presented to his home district. "Are you alright?" Katniss asks gently. All I do is nod. I watch as crowds of people cheer for Cato. His family greets him with proud looks on their faces. Interviewers swarm everywhere asking both Cato and his family questions. "Cato what is happening between you and Zoey now that the games are over?" A perky interviewer asks Cato. "Well were going to take things on step at a time things are going to be a little rough with her turning out to pregnant and all, but we'll figure things out," Cato flashes the interviewer a dazzling smile. I then watch as an interviewer asks a brutal man that resembles Cato. "How do feel about how your son performed in the games?" His father answers, "Well I'm not exactly thrilled with the stunt he pulled with that District 9 girl. The whole point of the games is to kill not fall for some little slut." At this comment I am filled with anger it may be partially because of the hormones, but I can't help myself from grabbing a vase from a nearby table and hurling it straight at the screen. The television smashes into a million pieces. "Zoey don't listen to a word that man said," Peeta tells me, but I ignore him and take off to my room where I slam the door behind me.

How dare he call me that he doesn't even know me. He should just be glad that his son didn't die in that arena instead of worrying about the relationship that was never suppose to last but against all odds it did. I sit by the window and watch the landscape rush by. As we draw closer to my home district and I begin to get nervous. I'm worried about seeing Emerson. I hope I didn't hurt him too much. I did betray him he told me he would be there for me no matter what happened I just hope that hasn't changed. While I am lost in thought I hear a soft knock on the door then Katniss walks in. "Zoey were at District 9," She tells me. I get up and walk to the train exit. I hug Katniss and Peeta goodbye and promise to stay in contact. I nod to Caleb then we walk off the train and are greeted by the cheers of my district. I am finally home.


	23. Things Will Never Be The Same

Everything is so familiar, the forest in the distance, the buildings, the people, even the sky. The people of my district cheer loudly as Caleb and I make our way through the crowd. As I walk I see him Emerson. I'm not sure how to act with him, but I can't help but run to him and let him hold me just for a moment. He remains quiet for a while and I am sure every camera is glued on the pair of us at this moment. I look up at Emerson and smile. He smiles back, but there is something different about him I just can't quite place a finger on it. My thoughts are interrupted by reporters shouting questions at me. "Zoey how does it feel to finally be back in your home district?" A young male reporter asks me. "Unless you have been crowned a victor you won't understand how I feel right now. Being home seems so surreal I'm almost afraid that this could all just be a dream," I let my voice fade. I then watch as a reporter begins asking Emerson questions, "Well we all saw Zoey practically run into your arms what was that all about?" She asks with a sly smile. "Zoey and I have been best friends since birth, it's only natural that we are happy to see each other again," Emerson responds smoothly. "So your just best friends nothing more? Come on you can tell me I'm curious about this," The reporter continues to ask in hopes of getting some juicy story. "I mean I love Zoey like you would love a sister," Emerson tells her. All I can think to myself is you don't kiss someone the way he kissed me if you only love them as a sister. "That's enough questions come on we need to head down to the victor's village," Caleb says. I reach for Emerson and give his hand a squeeze. "I'll meet you back at your house when all this is over," I say to him. All he does is nod. He told me nothing would change if I made it through the Hunger Games, but I can see now that was a lie.

We walk through my district the cheers of congratulations ringing in my ears, shouts of pride for the new victor of District 9. But I know in reality I'm no victor I've really lost. My innocence, my carefree life, my brother has all been robbed from me. I have to live with this guilt knowing my hands killed eight other kids. I now have to grow up and be a mother I am not ready for any of this. We finally reach the victor's village where I am given my reward of a beautiful new home and riches beyond my wildest dreams. You think I would be happy receiving these rewards, but I'm not. I wish I could just be buried in the cemetery next to my brother. After a small celebration with a few capitol people they all finally leave and I am left in this accursed home with Caleb. "I want to go to were my brother is buried," I say out loud. "I had a feeling you would want to. I can go with you if you like," Caleb offers. "No thanks, this is something I need to do on my own," I reply. "Okay, well I have to go if you need me I'll be next door," Caleb says as he leaves. I decide that I will visit my brother's grave in the morning for now all I want is to go to my real home and be with Emerson and his family.

I walk along the familiar paths towards Emerson's house. As soon as I walk in I am engulfed in a hug. "Oh, Zoey I'm so glad to see you make it back home alive," June says in a choked voice. The next hour is filled with hugs and tears as I am greeted back home. Nobody mentions Stark, Cato, or my expecting child. I am fairly glad about this because those are the three topics I would like to avoid at the moment. After dinner I approach Emerson and say quietly to him, "Will you come upstairs with me I want to lay down, but I don't want to be alone not right now anyways." I also want to use this as a chance to talk to him. Emerson nods and follows me to my room. We both lay on my bed like we use to when we would stay up all night just talking. I rest my head on his chest and for this first time since I got home I feel completely at ease. Just for a moment it feels like nothing has changed but this doesn't last long. "Before I left you told me nothing that you saw on that television would change how much you cared about me is that still true?" I ask in a hushed voice. Emerson takes a moment before he responds, "I could never stop caring about you, but things will never be the same again." "I know I wish they could be," I say back. "So do I," Emerson says. We are both silent for a moment. "Emerson I'm sorry," I begin before he cuts me off. "You don't have to say sorry to me save those for someone else. I get it you chose that bloodthirsty killer over me whatever I'll get over it," Emerson says as he gets up to leave. I reach for his hand before he can leave, "Please Emerson I don't want you to hate me." "I don't think I could even if I tried," He says as he shuts the door behind him. I knew Emerson would be hurt, but he needs to realize I've made my decisions even if to all of Panem they seem foolish. I lay there just staring at the ceiling until I fall asleep and am thrown into my world of nightmares.


	24. Life Was Simpler When We Were Kids

Hey so thanks for the reviews so far they really make me feel great that people enjoy my stories so keep reviewing thanks :)

My eyes adjust to a world that is far too familiar to me. I am back in the arena. I run wildly through the forest mutations hot on my trail. "This can't be real it just can't" I scream out. I can hear the mutations running madly behind me hungry for my blood. I trip and tumble towards the Earth. I turn around just in time to see the wolf mutt with my brother's eyes leap at me teeth barred. I then wake up screaming. "Zoey its okay," I hear the soothing tone of Emerson next to me. I reach out and grab his hand. I am breathing deeply and my heart is racing. I can hear young Erica crying out in the hall. I get up to go and check on her, but Emerson stops me. "She's okay you just frightened her is all. Actually you frightened all of us," His voice trails off. "Is everything alright in here?" Andrew asks as he enters the room. I nod lightly. "Don't worry about Erica she's fine she's just going to sleep in mine and June's room tonight though," Andrew tells me as he leaves. I sit on my bed and burry my face in my hands. I feel Emerson wrap his arm tightly around me. "Zoey what happened?" Emerson asks not even bothering to hide the concern in his voice. "Nightmare..." I mumble. "I could have guessed that," Emerson says. "I was back in the arena. It felt so real," Just the thought of my brother's eyes in that mutt is enough to send a shiver down my spine. "It wasn't real though you just have to remember that. You're safe in District 9. Nobody can hurt you anymore," Emerson doesn't know just how false that is. The capitol would love to torture me just a little bit more for all the trouble the other three tributes and I have caused. "Will you stay with me please?" I ask in a quiet voice. Emerson doesn't even say anything he just gets in bed next to me and holds me close. "Emerson? Are things going to be alright between us?" I ask. "They won't be the same, but yes things will be fine between us I won't ever turn my back on you," Emerson replies. At these words I fall back into a deep slumber and no more nightmares haunt me at least for tonight.

I wake up at the crack of dawn before anyone else is even close to waking up. I carefully get out of bed that way I don't disturb Emerson who is snoring rather loudly. I get dressed and head out into the cool morning air. The slight breeze brushes against my skin, it has seems strange not having to keep my guard completely up and worry about other tribute's trying to slit my throat. I walk briskly to the cemetery were my family is. I walk in a respectful silence until I reach the headstone with three names written on it. I sit down on my knees and mourn silently. I brush my hand along the stone where my brother's name is written. "Stark Eric Nightshade, brave until the end," I read out loud. "Why did you have to leave me Stark? You were my only family I had left. I feel so lost right now I don't know what to do. I'm not ready to be a mother I just want the freedom of our childhood back. I mean things weren't easy with mother gone, but even when father left us I still left safe because I had you. It's not fair why do I have to have feelings for the boy who ended your life?" Silent tears roll off my cheeks and fall down to the grass while I talk to my deceased family. "I miss you terribly," I say as I rise from the ground. By the time I leave the sun is already shining brightly in the sky. "Stupid sun always so cheery," I curse under my breath. I walk back to Emerson's avoiding making any eye contact with anyone I see. "Zoey there you are, so I thought we could help you move into the victor's village today," June says brightly. "I guess," I begin to say. I don't want to have to live in that house all on my own then an idea strikes me. "I want you guys to move in with me." There is little disagreement to this idea and by mid day we are moved into the victor's village. Once everyone is settled Emerson approaches me, "I thought we could take a walk down to the woods." I don't hesitate before I answer, "Okay." We walk in silence till we reach our usual spot in a meadow hidden in the woods. We lie on the grass next to each other and stare up at the setting sky. "You went to the cemetery this morning didn't you?" He asks. I nod. "You could have woken me up you know. I would have gone with you for support," Emerson tells me. "I know I could have, but I wanted to go alone this morning. I mean I still haven't exactly gotten over his death," My voice trails off. "I understand. You're brother was brave you know, the only reason the careers even got to him is because he thought they were torturing you. That boy from District 2 was yelling into the woods that you were barely alive and that he would end you soon unless your brother stopped them," Stark tells me, "It was foolish of him to believe anything they had to say," I remark. "Yes and no, you're his sister and he thought you were danger, so of course he would try to rescue you even if it meant putting his own life in danger," Emerson says. We both fall quiet. "Things were so much simpler when we were kids," I say. "I know, but the innocence of childhood can't last forever at least the games are over," Emerson says as he smiles at me. He is wrong. The real games are just beginning.


	25. Everlasting Change

The next week goes by at a slow pace. I spend most of my time wondering aimlessly through the woods unsure of what to do with myself. It's been a week and I still haven't heard from Cato. Just the thought of him makes my heart sink. I care for him, but it's hard when I know my brother died by his hands and now I have to raise his child. The nightmares haven't gotten any more bearable either. I have repeatedly woken up to the sounds of my own screams. Emerson worries that I am losing my grip on reality, and so am I. After spending a few hours in the woods with nothing with my thoughts I head back to the victor's village. Everyone is just getting home from either school, or work. I decide to head upstairs and take a shower. The cool water feels good against my skin. I close my eyes and let the water pour over me. When I open my eyes I see that the horrors of my mind have leaked into the day. The entire shower walls are dripping with bright red blood. I scream at the top of my lungs and see that my hands are also covered in this substance. I tumble backwards and fall onto the floor. I reach for a towel and run towards the door. The room then begins to fill with this putrid liquid and in moments half my body is covered n it. I shut my eyes and let my screams echo off the walls of this house. "Zoey open the door!" I hear yells from the hall. Once I open my eyes I see the bathroom is back to normal. No trace of the blood is anywhere."Zoey answer me!" Emerson yells again. I'm to shaky to even pick myself up off the floor. I thought my dreams were the only place my memories of the horrors I participated in could get to me. Turns out I was wrong. "Zoey please open the door," I hear Damien say in a soft voice. I wrap my towel around me tightly and open the door slightly. "Sorry guys there was a spider in the shower kind of scared me," I try to laugh lightly. They both look at me unconvinced. "Alright if you say so," Damien shrugs. I then shut the door and collapse back to the floor. I am now experiencing day terrors how more insane could I possibly get. Thankfully nobody questions me further about my little episode which I am thankful for. After dinner I decide to walk down to the post office to see if maybe there is a letter for me. I head outside and pull my hood up over my head. Ever since I got home I have stayed away from most people. I have seen my friends from school twice, but I know I'm not the same girl from before. I'm now that pregnant victor of District 9 who lost herself to the games. Damien told me that some kids decided to give me the nickname heartbreaker after they saw me rip out the heart of that young boy in the games. I try to not let this bother me, but it still does anyways. It really is a fitting nickname though when you think of it. It is a move I will be remembered for. Even though it's not something I am proud of. Those kids who stare at me when I walk by they don't get it. Nobody does. The way the games easily and manipulatively take you over. When you want to survive your humanity seems to slip away from you and when you realize this it's already too late. Once you have lost yourself to the games it's almost impossible to redeem yourself. Even though I was willing to sacrifice myself so Cato, Peeta, and Katniss could get away I will always be remembered as that ruthless girl from District 9. To all of Panem watching they must have thought I had no heart. At some points in the games I would have agreed. I killed and now I'm paying for it. The nightmares are proof of that.

I finally reach the post office and get my mail. I look through the small bundle of letters hastily looking for his name. At the bottom of the pile is a neatly written letter with his name on it. I tear open the letter and read,

_Dear Zoey,_

_I hope you are keeping your promise to me and are taking care of yourself._

_I want to come and visit you soon, but things at home aren't going so well at the moment._

_Seems my parents are not thrilled with your pregnancy announcement._

_But don't let what my father said about you get to you. He just doesn't understand._

_Please write back soon._

_Sincerely, Cato Valentine._

I don't know how I should feel right now. I'm glad that he at least wrote to me, but I can't help but feel my heart sink that I probably won't be able to see him till the victors tour. This would be hard enough, but to top it all off I'm two months pregnant. I will handle though. Even if it's on my own. All I know is that my life is about to take a 180 degrees turn and it all started with those innocent looking berries. The four victors, we are the ones who are going to change everything.

Hey guys so that's the end of this story sorry about the short final chapter! So I'll be starting the sequel really soon I promise. I think I'm going to name it "We thought it was over. We were wrong." So I hope you guys read that one to! It's going to follow along kind of to the events in Catching Fire. Keeping reviewing :)


End file.
